Conan, Infiltration
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: De l'extérieur, l'Organisation semble impossible à détruire. Alors, qui est volontaire pour essayer de l'affaiblir de l'intérieur ? Et qui lui donne un coup de main en douce ?
1. Chapter 1

Après une longue série de One-Shots, j'ai décidé d'essayer de me remettre à écrire des fics à chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, et c'est probablement pour le mieux.  
**Pairings :** Shinichi-Ran (Heiji-Kazuha)  
**Nombre de chapitres :** Sûrement une dizaine, je ne crois pas que je saurais faire plus long

* * *

.

**Départ et nouvelle vie**

.**  
**

* * *

« **Oi, Haibara, tu es sûre de toi ?'**

**« Je te le dis, Kudô, c'est l'antidote définitif à l'APTX-4869. Mais tu sais que nous allons devoir partir pour un moment. On ne peut pas risquer de se faire reconnaître ici.'**

**« Je sais.'**

**« Tu as prévenu Mouri-chan ?' **

**« Deux jours avant de lui dire que les parents de 'Conan' venaient le chercher. Je lui ai encore servi de doudou pour se plaindre de 'Shinichi-niichan'. Je ne voulais pas la laisser juste après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle.**'

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Flashback+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_« **Allo ? Agence de détective Mouri…'**_

**_« Salut Ran.'_**

**_« Sh-Shinichi ?'_**

**_« C'est moi. Je suis désolé, Ran.'_**

**_« Idiot. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?'_**

**_« Je, je ne sais pas, Ran. Je suis désolé. J'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles, je vais partir… bientôt.'_**

**_« Partir ?'_**

**_« Oui. Le cas sur lequel je travaille … Je ne peux pas rester au Japon. Je suis désolé.'_**

**_« Je … Pourquoi ?'_**

**_« J'ai quelques gros problèmes à régler avant de revenir. J'ai des amis qui sont d'accord pour partir avec moi, et on essayera de revenir pour clore cette affaire, mais c'est trop dangereux pour le moment.'_**

**_« Tu m'appelleras toujours ?'_**

**_« Je ne crois pas que je pourrai. Je vais être plutôt occupé, et avec le décalage horaire …'_**

**_« Je vois.'_**

_Il entendait presque les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Encore une fois, Conan allait devoir faire de gros efforts pour lui redonner le sourire._

**_« Comment vas-tu, toi ?' _**

**_« Bien.'_**

_Il savait qu'elle mentait. Après tout, il la côtoyait tous les jours. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la forcer à tout avouer maintenant._

**_« Bien… Je dois y aller, Ran. Je suis désolé.'_**

**_« Je sais …'_**

**_« Prends soin de toi, Ran.'_**_ Il ajouta rapidement avant de raccrocher : **'Sois prudente.**'_

_Il avait passé une minute supplémentaire dans la cabine téléphonique en face de l'agence pour se recomposer le visage enfantin de Conan. Puis il était rentré, et il avait fait son maximum pour que Ran supporte le mieux possible l'absence de Shinichi. _Son_ absence, _son_ départ. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine – elle avait refusé son aide – il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour appeler ses parents afin de préparer le départ de Conan avant la fin de la semaine, puis Akai Shuuichi, pour faire les derniers arrangements avant leur départ._

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Fin Flashback +-+-+-+-+-+-+_

« **Tu as les papiers pour notre départ ?'**

**« Oui. Kimura Sanae et Seigi ont des passeports parfaitement en règle pour quitter le Japon pour les Etats-Unis.'**

**« Parfaitement en règle…**'

« **Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On avale nos antidotes, on redevient nous-mêmes, ma mère nous donne un peu d'aide pour le déguisement et on doit retrouver Akai-san et Camel-san à l'aéroport à 22h.**'

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- 1 an plus tard -I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Shiho et Shinichi avaient intégré l'équipe du FBI chargée d'enquêter sur l'Organisation grâce au soutien de Camel et de Jodie, qui connaissaient l'histoire de Conan. Grâce aussi à Yûsaku, qui avait affirmé à son ami James Black que son fils était parfaitement capable de participer à cette enquête, et qu'il l'avait d'ailleurs fait pendant un an avant de contacter officiellement le FBI.

Shiho s'était spécialisée dans l'arrière-plan, dans les domaines techniques et chimique. En parallèle du travail demandé par ses supérieurs, elle développait en toute discrétion une nouvelle sorte de traceur.

Shinichi avait dû parlementer pendant un moment avant de passer officiellement sous les ordres de l'agent Camel. En réalité, il était plutôt le leader de leur équipe mais, selon les papiers, Camel avait autorité pour le couvrir.

Shinichi, Shiho et Camel était les trois seules personnes au courant du fait que Akai Shuuichi avait survécu au piège tendu par Mizunashi Rena et l'Organisation. Leur 'ex-collègue' vivait sous le nom de John Martins dans le même immeuble que Shinichi, et assez près des deux autres. De cette façon, ils pouvaient continuer à préparer leurs plans en parallèle à ceux du FBI, au nez et à la barbe de leurs collègues.

Ce jour-là, Shinichi, Shiho, Jodie, Camel et James Black étaient réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier pour débattre d'une nouvelle information : le nouveau petit-ami (et colocataire) de Ran était manifestement un membre de l'Organisation. Pas vraiment haut placé, mais parfaitement connu des agents restés au Japon.

« **C'est un avertissement.**' Commença Shiho. '**Pour dire qu'ils savent que Shinichi est toujours vivant, et qu'il doit revenir au Japon.'**

**« Je suis assez d'accord avec ça, mais comment peuvent-ils être sûrs que je vais avoir l'info ?'**

**« Ils connaissent ton plus gros point faible, c'est évident. Ils savaient que tu ne laisserais pas Mouri-chan sans surveillance, donc que tu finirais par l'apprendre.**'

« **Que fait-on ?**' Demanda Camel.

La question semblait absolument logique, mais elle avait un double sens pour Shinichi et Shiho.

« **Il est absolument hors de question que cela continue. C'est sans doute une manière assez peu originale de me faire rentrer au Japon, et ils ont probablement autre chose de prévu …**'

« **Alors n'y vas pas ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !**' Coupa Jodie.

« **Désolé Jodie-san, mais comme Shiho l'a dit, ils connaissent mon point faible. Et ils viennent d'appuyer dessus. Je ne resterai pas ici alors qu'un membre de l'Organisation a décidé de s'en prendre à Ran pour m'atteindre. Et puis, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à l'action, et ça, ça se passe au Japon.**'

« **Je suis d'accord avec lui, si nous voulons abattre une bonne fois pour toute cette Organisation, on ne peut pas se contenter de rester ici. Les informations nous provenant de notre espionne sont minimes, mais elles sont encore plus difficiles à interpréter avec tous les intermédiaires.**'

« **Evidemment, nous n'allons pas nous afficher ouvertement, mais il faut que nous soyons sur place. Ca fait un an qu'on est là, et on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup avancé, soyons honnêtes.**'

« **Tu as raison, Shinichi-kun… Nous allons demander de nouvelles identités, et une équipe partira pour le Japon avant la fin du mois.**'

Les paroles de James Black signifièrent la fin de la petite réunion.

La fin de la journée était libre, afin de commencer à préparer le voyage du retour. Shinichi, Shiho et Camel retrouvèrent rapidement Akai chez Shinichi. Ils lui exposèrent en détail la situation.

« **Alors, Akai ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**' Demanda Shinichi.

« **Ils te veulent au Japon, Kudô, c'est certain. Mais c'est beaucoup plus dangereux pour eux que tu y sois plutôt qu'ici, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont un plan prévu pour ton retour. Ils ne prennent pas ce genre de risque à la légère.'**

**« Donc à nous de deviner ce qu'il se passe, et comment le retourner de notre côté.**' Fit Shinichi.

« **Etant donné ta réputation et le fait que Vermouth semble s'intéresser à toi, je ne serais pas étonné s'ils voulaient que tu les rejoignes. Et tenir Mouri-chan est un moyen assez fiable pour s'assurer du succès de cette opération**.'

« **Ca me paraît assez plausible.**' Commenta Shiho.

Shinichi acquiesça.

« **Où est-ce qu'on en est ?**' Demanda-t-il.

« **J'ai terminé l'émetteur. Il faudra installer le programme de réception sur les ordinateurs qu'on aura au Japon, mais il devrait fonctionner correctement. J'ai résolu le problème de rejet aussi, il est totalement neutre du point de vue antigénique. Et si on le place correctement, il devrait pouvoir capter le Morse pour l'envoyer sur les récepteurs. J'ai terminé le programme de traduction automatique pour ça. Et selon mes calculs, il devrait pouvoir fonctionner au-moins dix ans en utilisant l'énergie des mouvements du corps. Autrement dit, si l'un d'entre nous arrive à infiltrer l'Organisation avec ce truc, on pourra avoir beaucoup d'informations.**' Annonça Shiho.

« **J'ai fait ce que vous aviez demandé. J'ai laissé la moitié de notre argent sur nos comptes ici, et notre cagnotte commune est dispatchée en une cinquantaine de comptes à nos quatre noms et différents alias dans plusieurs banques japonaises. Ce qui veut dire que si tu rentres dans l'Organisation, tu n'auras pas de problème pour te trouver une vie.**' Continua Camel.

« **J'ai fini de vérifier tous les dossiers qu'on a sur l'Organisation. Il est évident que leur QG se trouve au Japon, et leurs principaux opérateurs y sont aussi. Aucune trace d'_eux_ ici. Ce qui nous permettra de rentrer tous au Japon sans risquer de rater quelque chose.**' Fit Akai.

« **J'ai préparé nos nouveaux costumes sans problème. Les lentilles sont suffisamment minces pour tenir une semaine sans les changer, et elles sont réutilisables pendant un bon moment si on y fait attention. Les perruques n'ont plus aucun moyen d'être repérées, sauf si vous les faites bouger évidemment, mais elles tiennent plutôt bien. Et j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un maquillage léger qui transforme le visage suffisamment. Oh, j'ai perfectionné les masques, ils peuvent supporter deux jours, si on doit complètement changer.**' Termina Shinichi.

« **On est prêt.**' Conclurent-ils en chœur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire que leurs amis auraient qualifié de diabolique.

« **Donc, Kudô va infiltrer l'Organisation…**' Commença Akai.

« **Il aura notre tout nouveau traceur implanté dans le bras …**' Poursuivit Shiho.

« **Il nous transmettra toutes les informations possibles sur l'Organisation …**' Continua Camel.

« **Et un jour, on les fera redescendre de leur petit nuage de criminels nous échappant.**' Compléta Shinichi.

Ils savaient tous que cela pourrait prendre des années, mais ils étaient prêts à essayer.

.

* * *

___**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictions : **_

___De **nombreux auteurs talentueux** constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus pour partager leurs histoires mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, **certains arrêtent de publier**. _

_Amis lecteurs, VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence ! **Contribuez à la qualité des histoires du site en incitant vos auteurs préférés à continuer**._

_Pour participer, oubliez votre timidité : osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!  
_

_Vous pouvez **aussi rejoindre le FIC**, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires sur le forum de l'APAGCPMDEO/56737 (lien sur mon profil) et **diffuser cet appel** auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire.

**Disclaimer :** Ben zut alors... Détective Conan ne m'appartient toujours pas ?

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Enola H**, qui m'a laissé une review. Comme ses questions étaient intelligentes (c'est juste que, pour moi, toutes les subtilités de la fic sont connues) je vais essayer d'y répondre.  
Shinichi _est_ perturbé par le fait de quitter Ran. Seulement, il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir et de s'y préparer. Il pense que c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire, pour elle et pour lui. Il sait que l'Organisation est plus dangereuse que ce qu'il avait pensé au début et il sait qu'il prend de gros risque en redevenant Shinichi. Il ne veut pas mettre Ran au milieu de tout ça.  
Pourquoi il n'est pas inquiet à cause de son petit ami ? Il l'est. Et c'est pour ça qu'il revient au Japon (en-dehors du fait que l'Organisation s'y trouve, bien sûr).

* * *

.

**Retour sur place**

.

* * *

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- 1 mois plus tard -I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Ils étaient enfin revenus au Japon, et ils attendaient un moyen de pouvoir mettre leur action en route.

Shiho était enregistrée comme Haiko Yoshi, Shinichi était devenu Ryô Aka, et Shuuichi avait les papiers de Takeshi Iwa. Ils avaient dû insister pour ce dernier, disant que deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une, mais James avait fini par leur donner les documents officiels, à leur grand soulagement. Ils flirtaient suffisamment avec la limite de l'illégalité sans être obliger de forger eux-mêmes les papiers de leur complice.

Peu de temps après leur retour, ils apprirent la disparition soudaine et totalement inattendue de Ran et son ami. Pour Shinichi (Ryô) et ses amis, cela voulait dire qu'ils approchaient du début de leur plan. Ils avaient répété une dizaine de scénarios possibles, et s'estimaient prêts à presque toute éventualité.

Shinichi et Shiho furent les deux agents dépêchés sur la scène. Evidemment, Shiho portait un masque qui changeait absolument tous les traits de son visage, et Shinichi avait les cheveux éclaircis, des lentilles de contact vertes et le maquillage invisible qu'il s'était appliqué transformait totalement ses traits. Ils se présentèrent comme détectives privés et entreprirent d'examiner la scène.

Ils furent rapidement distraits par des cris à l'entrée. Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement.

« **Je vous dis que je suis détective !**'

Shinichi et Shiho sursautèrent en reconnaissant la voix d'Heiji.

« **Nous avons assez de monde sur les lieux. En plus de la police, deux détectives privés se sont joints à l'enquête. Ils ont été engagés par la famille du disparu. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous, jeune homme.'**

**« Neechan est mon amie, il est absolument hors de question que vous me fassiez partir.'**

**« Nous vous donnerons les éléments que vous voudrez lorsque toute cette affaire sera terminée.**'

Shinichi se rendit compte que son ami était sur le point d'exploser – il avait déjà sorti son téléphone, prêt à ravaler sa fierté pour demander de l'aide à son père – et choisit d'intervenir.

« **Ecoutez, ma collègue et moi-même avons besoin de calme pour travailler. Laissez entrer ce jeune homme, il a une bonne réputation et je crois qu'il ne nous gênera pas. Assurez-vous simplement qu'il ne vienne pas dans notre chemin.**'

Sur ce, il rejoignit Shiho à l'intérieur et recommença son examen minutieux de l'appartement. Heiji et Kazuha entrèrent à leur tour, non sans oublier de fusiller le policier du regard dans le cas du garçon. Rapidement, Heiji et Shinichi se retrouvèrent à analyser les mêmes choses, comme à leur habitude.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Shinichi soupira et alla s'adosser à un mur, aux côtés de Shiho.

« **Alors ?**' Fit la jeune femme, dans la voix qu'elle s'était entraînée à prendre pendant des mois.

« **Rien… Comme on le pensait. Soit ils sont partis de leur plein gré en effaçant toutes leurs traces, soit – et c'est le plus probable et ce qu'on avait envisagé – c'est _leur_ travail.**' Répondit 'Ryô'.

Heiji ne reconnu absolument pas les voix, mais l'accentuation de l'homme sur le « leur » lui paraissait indiquer ce qu'il craignait depuis le départ de Kudô, cette fameuse Organisation avait bougé près de chez lui.

« **Et toi ?**'

La question du détective attira de nouveau l'attention de Heiji sur le duo.

« **Une lettre, dans la doublure d'un cadre. Pour toi, signée par ton "amie".**'

Shinichi prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Shiho. Sur le recto, 'Shinichi Kudô', et 'Vermouth' au verso. Il déchira rapidement l'enveloppe – empêchant ainsi Heiji de remarquer les noms – et lut la lettre. Vermouth avait probablement décidé de faire des économies d'encre. « 1er mars, 22h, aux Docks. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, histoire de vérifier que personne ne les surveillait et glissa un « demain soir » à l'oreille de Shiho, qui se contenta de cligner des yeux pour marquer sa compréhension.

Ils annoncèrent les résultats de leurs investigations – c'est-à-dire rien – aux policiers, et prirent rapidement congé. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, sans s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire : Shinichi raccompagna Shiho, mais il ne lui montra pas la lettre. Il jouait – même s'il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer – le garçon inquiet pour son amie disparue qui s'apprête à rencontrer un des possibles kidnappeurs.

Le lendemain, ils avaient – par une heureuse coïncidence – une journée de repos. Ils en profitèrent pour faire les derniers réglages du programme de réception du traceur. Camel avait participé pendant une petite heure, puis il avait rejoint Jodie et James, de qui il était censé être plus proche. Shinichi, Shiho et Akai avaient revu les possibilités et les plans d'action pendant une partie de la journée, puis Shinichi s'était excusé et était rentré chez lui.

Il avait ôté la teinture de ses cheveux, ses yeux avaient eux aussi retrouvé leur couleur habituelle, et le maquillage qui le dissimulait avait disparu. Il était complètement redevenu Shinichi Kudô.

Un quart d'heure avant l'horaire décidé par Vermouth, il se trouvait appuyé à l'un des conteneurs placés là où il l'avait rencontrée officiellement pour la première fois, et où il avait su qu'elle connaissait son identité. A 22h précises, une voiture blanche – une Mazda 6 – apparut et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Chris Vineyard – Vermouth – en sortit et en fit le tour pour venir du côté du détective qui l'attendait. Il fit un pas vers elle, restant toujours dans l'ombre du conteneur.

« **Ooh! Cool Guy …'**

**« Vermouth.'**

**« J'étais sûre que tu viendrais.'**

**« Est-ce que Ran va bien ?'**

**« Pour l'instant, oui. Elle dort sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. Tu veux la voir ?**'

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, vérifiant qu'aucun membre de l'Organisation n'était présent, puis se rapprocha de l'actrice. Elle ouvrit une portière et il put vérifier que Ran était effectivement confortablement – ou aussi confortablement que possible – allongée sur la banquette arrière. Il vérifia rapidement sa respiration en plaçant une main au-dessus de sa bouche et de son nez, puis recula pour laisser Vermouth refermer la porte.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?'**

**« Elémentaire, mon cher. On avait un agent sur place (sous l'alias Chôgi Kuro, mais je crois que tu le savais déjà) qui a tout préparé. Il a endormi ta chère amie et je suis allée la chercher. Ensuite, on a fait appel à une équipe de nettoyeurs qui se sont arrangés pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace. Je suis repassée après pour te laisser la lettre.'**

**« Elle ne sait toujours rien ?'**

**« Je me suis assurée qu'elle en sache le moins possible. Mais elle a compris que Kuro était avec nous, et elle a déjà passé deux nuits dans un de nos bâtiments. On ne peut pas la laisser partir, désolée.**'

Shinichi prit une grande inspiration, qu'il camoufla relativement bien.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?**'

L'actrice en face de lui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« **Mais que tu viennes nous tenir compagnie, bien sûr. Je suis persuadée que tu pourras faire un membre exceptionnel de notre Organisation.**'

« **Je ne suis pas un assassin, Vermouth.**'

« **Tss-Tss… Quel vilain mot, Cool Guy… Mais nous pensions plutôt te confier un poste que tu connais bien : celui de détective. Je crois que tu es particulièrement familier avec cette catégorie d'emploi.**'

« **Et si je ne veux pas travailler pour vous ?**'

« **Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas la laisser partir, et tu sais bien que l'Organisation ne garde pas les personnes inutiles. Si tu dis non, je ne lui donne pas 12h de survie.**'

Shinichi jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de la voiture de son interlocutrice.

« **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**' Soupira-t-il.

« **Je savais que tu dirais ça !**' Sourit Vermouth. '**Monte, je t'expliquerai en route.**'

Il s'installa en silence à côté de sa nouvelle collègue. Elle brandit une sorte de détecteur dans sa direction, puis le rangea sans qu'aucun son n'ait témoigné de la présence du traceur dans le bras gauche du garçon. Elle boucla sa ceinture et démarra rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils roulaient de façon apparemment aléatoire dans les environs de Tokyo. Au bout d'une heure, Vermouth arrêta sa voiture au beau milieu de nulle-part.

« **J'espère que tu n'as parlé à personne de la lettre…'**

**« C'est Yoshi-san qui l'a trouvée, mais elle ne l'a pas ouverte. Je l'ai déchirée après l'avoir lue, et je n'ai pas dit ce qui était écrit.**'

« **Très bien. Voila ce que nous allons faire : je vais t'accompagner à ton appartement et tu vas récupérer les affaires que tu veux. Le minimum, on complètera tout ça plus tard. Evidemment, tu ne peux pas entrer dans l'Organisation en tant que Shinichi Kudô, tu as encore une réputation ici, vois-tu...'**

**« J'étais sous alias depuis mon retour, de toute façon. Ryô Aka, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour cette identité.**'

Shinichi faisait de son mieux pour garder les intonations neutres qu'il voulait donner à sa voix. Il avait décidé d'accepter tout ce que Vermouth proposait afin de sauver Ran – et pour infiltrer l'Organisation, mais il espérait que cette raison reste secrète – et donc d'agir comme un peu indifférent à tout le reste.

« **Et tu crois que tes amis du FBI ne te reconnaîtront pas, si tu gardes cette identité ?'**

**« Je pensais que je ne devais rien leur dire. Si je disparais, mais que Ryô Aka continue à vivre, ils devraient penser que je me suis enfui à temps et que je me cache, non ? J'espère qu'ils vont faire ça, et ne pas bloquer cette identité. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir falsifier des papiers.**'

« **Tu comptes faire le minimum dans l'illégalité… Je comprends. Je crois que tu as raison, après tout, ils devraient te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Tu resteras donc Ryô Aka, sauf si on se rend compte que le FBI te traque pour ça.**'

« **Ok. Et pour Ran ?**'

« **Elle va rester avec nous, pour que tu ne sois pas tenté de changer d'avis. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, on lui a injecté un poison pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en aille – avec ou sans ta complicité – et on doit lui administrer le contrepoison à peu près une fois par semaine. Ce qui veut dire que, même si tu arrives à la sortir de chez nous en vie, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à l'extérieur.**'

Shinichi serra les dents, mais acquiesça : « **Compris.**'

« **Bien. En gage de notre bonne foi, on te laissera lui faire les injections d'antidotes, et j'ai déjà négocié pour toi un jour de repos par semaine.**'

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« **Je savais que tu accepterais nos conditions. Alors le vendredi sera ton jour de 'repos', tu pourras rendre visite à Angel ce jour-là, et tu lui donneras une semaine supplémentaire. Et en gage de ta bonne foi, tu nous ramèneras les informations dont on a besoin. Evidemment, au début, n'espère pas aller où que ce soit tout seul. Le vendredi, les scientifiques du labo te surveilleront, le reste du temps, je pense que des agents t'accompagneront.**'

« **Compris. Je peux dire quelque chose ?**'

« **Bien sûr. Tu as des conditions ?**'

« **Je ne livrerai aucune info à propos des gens qui travaillaient avec moi. Ils n'étaient pas tous des amis, mais je ne les trahirai pas. De toute façon, si je le faisais, ça équivaudrait à avouer que je travaille pour vous.**'

« **On pourra vivre sans. Autre chose ?**'

« **Je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un assassin. Je veux bien faire de l'espionnage si vous promettez de ne pas toucher à Ran, mais je ne compte pas sacrifier des dizaines d'autres vies pour sauver la sienne.**' _Du moins, pas directement._

« **Comme tu veux. On a besoin d'un nouvel informateur, depuis que vous avez réduit Bourbon au silence et que Gin a ordonné la mort d'Irish. En revanche, je crois qu'on trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour tuer à ta place, donc ça ira.'**

**« J'aimerais mieux qu'on ne parle pas de la concurrence pour devenir le meilleur assassin…**'

Vermouth laissa échapper un petit rire, puis le silence emplit à nouveau la voiture et ils rejoignirent l'appartement de Shinichi. Il récupéra quelques affaires, dont son nécessaire à devenir Ryô Aka, puis regarda Vermouth détruire toutes ses informations sur l'Organisation (évidemment, Camel, Akai et Shiho avaient des copies de tout) puis il appela les pompiers alors que Vermouth laissait tomber une allumette dans sa corbeille à papier.

...

* * *

Alors, ce deuxième chapitre ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en envoyant un commentaire (review). N'oubliez-pas que les reviews sont le seul lien entre les lecteurs et l'auteur, et que même un commentaire de trois mots fait très plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde (enfin, j'ai pas l'impression que toute la Terre soit passionnée par mon histoire... mais bon)  
Bienvenue sur le chapitre III de ma fic _Infiltration_ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Détective Conan ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à Gôshô Aoyama

* * *

**.**

**Premiers Contacts**

**.**

* * *

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en voiture, ils virent des flammes à travers ses fenêtres et les pompiers arriver. Le temps que Vermouth les conduise à l'immeuble de l'Organisation, Shinichi envoya – en Morse via son traceur – un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé à ses collègues. Vermouth lui confia les clés d'un appartement et lui expliqua qu'il aurait trois colocataires (« **on ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu profites de ton temps ici pour aider tes amis **»). Malgré l'annonce de la surveillance quasi-constante, elle lui demanda son portable – qu'il lui tendit sans trop hésiter – et le démonta totalement (« **l'Organisation t'en fournira un autre, plus tard** »). Après quoi, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui indiqua qu'elle viendrait le chercher demain, pour son entraînement, puis alla ramener Ran sous la surveillance des chimistes.

Pendant ce temps, Shiho et les autres suivaient sa progression sur leurs ordinateurs. Évidemment, ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à sécuriser les programmes de telle façon que personne d'autre qu'eux ne puisse accéder aux informations transmises par Shinichi.

21h55 : Tokyo, port. « _Suis aux Docks. Attends Vermouth._ »

22h20 : Yokohama zone.

22h20 : Tokyo. « _Ran enlevée avec complicité Kuro._»

22h45 : Tokyo, Akihabara. « _Ran empoisonnée. Antidotes temporaires. Espionnage. Feu chez moi. __Ryô Aka ok._ »

23h02 : Tokyo, Akihabara. « _Colocation à 4. Noms inconnus. Plus de téléphone._ »

Ensuite suivit un compte-rendu plus détaillé de la soirée et du rôle qu'il allait devoir tenir dans l'Organisation.

Shiho lâcha son ordinateur et se retourna vers ses collègues.

« **C'est presque exactement ce qu'on avait prévu, n'est-ce pas ?'**

**« En effet … Je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils empoisonneraient Mouri-chan pour être sûrs qu'il reste avec eux, par contre.'**

**« Je suppose qu'il va nous donner plus d'informations sur ce poison dès qu'il pourra, et je travaillerai à un antidote définitif.**'

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« **En tout cas, ce traceur est absolument génial, Miyano, Kudô et toi avez bien travaillé.**'

« **Merci Camel, mais tout était dans le travail d'équipe. On n'aurait rien pu faire sans vous. Et on n'a pas encore terminé.**'

« **C'est vrai.**' Confirma Akai. '**Et il va probablement nous falloir des années pour être totalement prêts. J'espère que Kudô pourra supporter ça…**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Akai. Shinichi va patienter – comme nous – jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen pour les faire tomber _définitivement_.**'

« **Au fait, comment ça se passe au Bureau ?'**

**« Quelqu'un a déclaré l'incendie de son appartement à Black, et lui et Jodie nous ont rapidement appelés, Camel et moi. On a dit qu'on ne savait pas, mais qu'il était allé enquêter sur la disparition de Mouri-chan hier. Ils pensent que c'est lié, mais comme on n'arrive pas à le joindre – ce qui est logique, puisqu'apparemment, Vermouth a détruit son téléphone – il faut attendre demain pour en discuter de manière un peu plus approfondie.**'

Ils se séparèrent après avoir décidé d'une nouvelle rencontre le lendemain soir, puisqu'ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir se libérer pendant la journée.

0o0

Le lendemain, Shiho et Camel avaient une réunion avec James Black et Jodie.

« **Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé !**' S'écria Jodie.

« **On ne sait pas non plus, Jodie-san.**' Répondit Shiho. '**J'espère juste qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir.**'

« **On a perdu tous ses dossiers, aussi.**' Commenta Black. '**Et c'étaient probablement les plus complets de toute l'équipe. Il aimait bien travailler en solo.**'

Camel et Shiho durent retenir une réplique à ça. Ils avaient toutes les copies de ces dossiers disparus. Mais Kudô n'avait pas fini de les trier, donc il ne comptait pas les fournir tout de suite à ses supérieurs. Evidemment, si leur plan était un échec, ils seraient tous accusés de dissimulation et entrave à une enquête en cours … Mais ils étaient confiants. Ils avaient absolument tout sous contrôle – du moins, ils l'espéraient.

« **Je me moque de ses dossiers, Monsieur !**' S'indigna Jodie. '**C'est lui qui a disparu.**'

Shiho et Camel sentirent une vague de culpabilité les envahir, mais ils la chassèrent tous les deux très rapidement en songeant que c'était nécessaire.

« **Calme-toi, Jodie-san.**' Fit Shiho. '**C'est de Shinichi dont on parle, je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir.**'

« **Tout à fait…**' Renchérit Camel. '**Il faut juste attendre qu'il nous contacte.**'

Et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité les traversa à nouveau, aussi rapidement évacuée que la première.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance, tous les quatre – et ceux qui les rejoignaient parfois – faisaient des hypothèses – que Shiho et Camel savaient parfaitement fausses, mais ils jouaient le jeu aussi – sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Shinichi Kudô, alias Ryô Aka, et sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Car oui, malgré tout ce que James et Jodie pouvaient dire, Shinichi était _la _personne qui organisait toujours les meilleures attaques possibles, avec un maximum de conséquences et un minimum de risques.

Le soir, ils résumèrent leur journée à leur complice, qui leur résuma la journée de Shinichi.

0o0

Shinichi avait fait la connaissance de ses colocataires à six heures du matin. Six heures. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se présentèrent rapidement – mais Shinichi savait qu'il n'avait que trois alias en face de lui – et il fit de même. Il apprit qu'ils étaient dans l'Organisation depuis environ deux ans, et qu'ils allaient être chargés de le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on leur dise d'arrêter. Shinichi se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement à chaque fois qu'ils expliquaient quelque chose.

Une heure plus tard, Vermouth était venue le chercher.

« **Si tu dois intégrer l'Organisation, tu dois le faire bien. Je sais que tu es un très bon détective, mais tu dois le prouver à tous ceux qui pourraient t'en vouloir plus tard. Tu dois leur dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas penser s'en prendre à toi sans que tu ne les descendes.**'

« **Je viens juste parce que si je ne le fais pas, vous allez tuer Ran. Je me moque pas mal de ceux qui pourraient voir mon départ d'un bon œil. _Je_ vois mon départ d'un bon œil, même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible.**'

« **D'accord, mais garde cette raison pour toi. Tu dois savoir que dès qu'il s'agit de traîtrise, l'Organisation ne plaisante pas.**'

Shinichi hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

« **Tu vas être avec moi pendant une semaine. Sois heureux, la plupart des nouveaux rêveraient d'être à ta place ! Ensuite, je te confierai probablement à l'un de tes colocataires. L'un d'entre eux est vraiment prometteur. Je crois que cela vous profiterait à tous les deux.**'

Shinichi acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et Vermouth l'entraîna vers sa nouvelle vie dans l'Organisation.

0o0  
o0o

Deux ans plus tard, Shinichi Kudô – ou plutôt, Ryô Aka – était devenu Yoichi (_c'est un whisky japonais_), probablement le meilleur espion de l'Organisation. Il ne faisait jamais de zèle, mais toutes les informations qu'il ramenait étaient rigoureusement exactes. Il avait rapidement gagné le respect de tous les membres de l'Organisation qu'il côtoyait. Mais il avait toujours refusé de s'associer avec Gin pour de grosses missions. Il se contentait de travailler avec celui qui avait essayé de le tuer lorsque le Boss l'y obligeait expressément.

Quelques semaines après la disparition de Shinichi, Jodie avait reçu un appel très important de Kir, et Shiho avait été convoquée en urgence au Bureau. Elle était presque en retard après avoir passé sa soirée à guetter un message de Shinichi, qui devait rencontrer quelques membres haut-placés. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle indiqua discrètement à Camel qu'elle avait des nouvelles informations. Ensuite, elle se concentra sur Jodie, qui venait de se lever.

« **Notre informatrice au sein de l'Organisation nous a révélé l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre. Selon elle, il est extrêmement dangereux.**'

« **Qu'a-t-il en plus que les autres ? Honnêtement, je pense qu'on a déjà rencontré les pires assassins possibles.**' Interrompit Shiho, qui pensait notamment à Gin.

« **Ce n'est pas un nouvel assassin, Shiho-san. Il est plutôt dans l'espionnage. Et, selon Kir, il n'a jamais raté une seule mission. Je veux dire que quand l'Organisation lui donne une cible, au moment où les assassins arrivent, il leur présente leur victime sur un plateau. Jamais d'information manquante, tout ce qu'on lui demande, il le trouve. Et jamais d'informations en trop, qui pourraient déconcentrer les tireurs. Il se contente du nécessaire, mais il le donne parfaitement.**'

« **Tu sais autre chose, Jodie-kun ?**'

« **Il est entré dans l'organisation il y a presque deux ans, maintenant. Kir ne l'avait jamais vu, il a été formé par Vermouth.**'

Il y eut des échos dans la salle, qui connaissait relativement bien la criminelle, et ce que Jodie Starling pensait d'elle.

« **Son nom de code est Yoichi, mais nous n'avons aucune trace de lui. Il est probablement aussi doué que Vermouth pour le déguisement, puisque Kir l'a vu trois fois, et qu'il était totalement méconnaissable ces trois fois. La seule chose que ces trois personnes avaient en commun, c'est qu'ils avaient les yeux verts, donc elle suppose que c'est sa véritable couleur.**'

Shiho resta impassible, si ce n'est qu'elle fit un signe à Camel, indiquant que Jodie venait de leur présenter Shinichi.

« **Et concernant Shinichi-kun et Mouri-san ?'**

**« Ils sont effectivement responsables de la disparition de Mouri-chan. Mais elle n'a rien entendu concernant Shinichi-kun. D'ailleurs, selon elle, l'Organisation pense qu'il est mort.**'

0o0

Cependant, Shinichi travaillait dur. Parallèlement à ses progrès dans l'Organisation, il envoyait de plus en plus d'informations utiles à ses collègues. Et il avait réussi à copier tous les fichiers concernant le poison injecté à Ran et son antidote, qu'il avait transmis à Shiho. Il s'était aussi occupé de lui faire passer des échantillons sanguins.

_(à suivre...)_

* * *

**Enola H :** Merci pour ta gentille review !  
Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Shinichi en assassin sanguinaire... alors je lui ai trouvé un autre rôle.

**Galle :** Merci d'avoir commenté ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre.

* * *

Motivez les auteurs, laissez des reviews !  
Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez aux reviews !

Vous pouvez rejoindre le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (et aux Réponses aux Reviews) sur le forum francophone (lien sur mon profil)

et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton juste là :  
▼


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur le chapitre 4 d'_Infiltration_ !

Merci à **Gaëlle** (j'avais prévu cette date, mais le travail m'a empêchée de poster), **Svoboda**, ** Mimanga** (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi), **Eclipse-Ai-chan** (voilà la suite), **Enola** (je garde cette idée en tête) et **Solitude d'Aurore** (tu verras...) pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait, et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue de l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à Gôshô Aoyama, qui nous autorise à jouer avec à notre grand plaisir.

* * *

**.**

**Retrouvailles**

**.**

* * *

C'était le vingt-troisième vendredi depuis qu'il avait intégré l'Organisation. Il était entré comme d'habitude, silencieusement, dans le laboratoire où Ran passait son temps, sous la surveillance d'au-moins deux chimistes à toute heure.

Ce jour-là, Vermouth leur avait donné la permission de sortir. C'était la troisième fois. La première avait eu lieu sept semaines plus tôt. Évidemment, lui avait-elle rappelé, ses trois colocataires seraient présents et avaient ordre de les empêcher de contacter qui que ce soit.

« **Salut.**' Fit-il à son amie d'enfance, qu'il était censé ne pas connaître.

« **Bonjour.**' Répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il fit un effort relatif pour garder un sourire neutre, comme tous les vendredis depuis qu'ils étaient entre les mains de l'Organisation.

Au début, Ran ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il se contentait de lui dire « **bonjour **», de lui administrer le médicament, de rester avec elle pendant toute la journée en silence, et de lui dire « **au-revoir** » avant de partir. Au bout d'un bon mois, elle avait répondu à ses « **bonjour/au-revoir** » puis ils avaient engagé des conversations limitées et polies.

« **Ton bras.**'

Elle soupira, mais tendit son bras gauche à celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Malgré tout, elle se sentait relativement proche de lui. Probablement parce qu'il était le seul à essayer de lui parler, pensait-elle. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que Chôgi-kun était membre d'une organisation criminelle qui venait de l'enfermer, elle avait été furieuse, puis déçue et profondément triste. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle ne voyait qu'une équipe de scientifiques, et ce Ryô Aka, qui lui administrait sans forcer son antidote temporaire. Aussi, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il tira de sa poche deux petits tubes collecteurs.

Il remplit rapidement le premier à travers la veine de son coude, puis en trouva une autre pour lui faire l'injection, et il patienta quelques secondes avant de lui faire une nouvelle prise de sang. Puis ils rangea les tubes dans sa veste – où exactement, elle n'en savait rien, il avait été trop rapide – et rendit la seringue aux chimistes, sans mentionner les prises de sang.

« **Tu es prête à y aller ?'**

**« Oui.'**

**« Parfait.**'

Il lui tendit son bras pour l'aider à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, trois hommes que Ran ne connaissait que de vue se levèrent de leur banc et s'éparpillèrent. Mais Ran savait qu'ils n'étaient jamais loin et que, s'il lui prenait l'envie de courir, ils la rattraperaient avant qu'elle n'ait fait dix mètres. Soit dit en passant, elle doutait de pouvoir lâcher Ryô, qui lui semblait plus capable que les trois autres réunis. Mais il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux de les voir. Ran se demanda vaguement s'ils ne le surveillaient pas encore plus qu'elle.

Comme chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, Ryô les avait métamorphosés. Ce jour là, elle était blonde et il avait redessiné ses yeux et sa bouche. De son côté, il avait troqué ses lentilles vertes – dont elle ignorait l'existence – pour des brunes, et il avait modifié ses traits de manière différence de son costume de membre de l'Organisation. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un jean, et lui avait fourni une robe noire courte et une paire de sandales plates.

Pour la troisième fois en trois sorties, ils se contentaient de marcher côte à côte dans le parc où ils se trouvaient. Ils déambulaient sur l'allée principale, et Shinichi avait tourné la tête pour lui dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il percuta une jeune femme, qui perdit l'équilibre. Il baissa les yeux vers Shiho – car c'était elle, sous un déguisement de joggeuse – et lui lança un glacial « **vous pourriez faire attention** » avant de reprendre sa 'promenade' avec Ran. Dans l'affaire, il lui avait fait passer discrètement les deux flacons de sang qu'il avait soigneusement étiquetés et rangés.

0o0

De l'autre côté, Jodie, James Black et les autres avaient été plutôt soulagés lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que quelqu'un utilisait toujours les papiers de Ryô Aka. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne les avait toujours pas contactés, donc ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que c'était bien lui qui se cachait encore de l'Organisation et non ses meurtriers qui se servaient dans ses comptes bancaires.

Au bout que quelques mois, ils s'étaient tous résignés à attendre que Shinichi donne de ses nouvelles. Même en employant leurs meilleurs observateurs, aucune trace concernant Shinichi Kudô ou Ryô Aka n'était apparue. Pas plus concernant Ran Mouri, d'ailleurs.

James était allé en personne informer Yûsaku Kudô de la disparition de son fils, et de l'absence de nouvelles. Shiho l'avait accompagné, mais elle avait raconté plus tard qu'elle était partie au moment où Yukiko était entrée dans la pièce pour apprendre la nouvelle. James s'était également excusé pour le manque de résultat concernant la disparition de Ran, et avait demandé aux Kudô de l'informer s'ils avaient des nouvelles de leur fils ou de son amie.

Eri s'était réinstallée chez Kogoro une semaine après la disparition de leur fille, pour être 'plus proche de l'enquête'. Elle n'était toujours pas partie, et les deux essayaient de garder un peu d'espoir concernant la survie de leur fille. Ils avaient été surpris et inquiets lorsque les Kudô étaient revenus au Japon.

C'était une semaine après la disparition de Ran et de Chôgi Kuro, et Kogoro comme Eri avaient une nette tendance à se rapprocher du téléphone dès qu'ils n'avaient rien pour les occuper. Eri était donc assise au bureau de son mari, qu'elle avait chargé de faire la vaisselle, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le temps qu'elle décroche, Kogoro se trouvait à ses côtés.

« **Allo ? Mouri.'**

**« Eri ?'**

**« Yukiko ?'**

**« Je suis désolée, Eri, j'ai appris la nouvelle. Yûsaku et moi sommes de retour au Japon.**'

Yukiko essayait de ne pas laisser l'anxiété qui l'occupait depuis que ce James Black lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle concernant son fils.

« **Et Shinichi-kun ?**'

Elle ne peut se retenir en entendant son prénom, et éclata en sanglots de son côté de la ligne. Elle écarta rapidement le combiné afin de ne pas laisser Eri comprendre qu'elle avait craqué.

« **Yukiko ?'**

**« Je ne sais pas, Eri. C'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes rentrés. Le patron de Shinichi et une de ses collègues – c'est une amie qui le connaît bien – sont venus nous voir à Los Angeles hier… Ca fait presque une semaine qu'ils n'ont pas eu de ses nouvelles.'**

**« Depuis quand ?'**

**« Selon eux, il aurait disparu le lendemain de la disparition de Ran-chan.'**

**« Je ne savais pas.'**

**« Il ne vous a pas contactés ?**'

Le ton de Yukiko était suppliant. Elle aimerait tellement avoir une réponse positive.

« **Non. Pourquoi ?**'

« **S'il te plait, Eri … Même s'il t'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne… Je-Je suis sa mère …'**

**« Je suis désolée, Yukiko, mais je n'ai vraiment pas vu Shinichi-kun depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il nous aurait contactés mais pas vous ?'**

**« Je sais qu'il est allé enquêter sur la disparition de Ran-chan dès qu'il l'a su… Son patron nous a dit qu'il avait accepté de l'envoyer, malgré les risques qu'ils connaissaient, et que lui et Shiho-san avaient passé un moment sur place. Et depuis, ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles directes. Shiho-san m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter… Mais elle ne sait pas non plus où il est, et elle a toujours su le retrouver… Alors je me suis dis que peut-être il continuait discrètement son enquête et qu'il vous avait prévenus…**'

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un bon moment.

« **Je suis désolée, Yukiko… Mais Shinichi-kun ne nous a réellement pas contactés. On ne savait même pas s'il était au courant de- de … de ce qui était arrivé à Ran.**'

« **Je vois… Yûsaku et moi allons probablement rester quelques temps ici, au cas où … Si Kogoro et toi vous sentez de passer nous voir, ce sera avec plaisir.'**

**« Merci, Yukiko. De même pour vous, bien sûr.**'

Les deux mères raccrochèrent, toutes les deux en larmes, qu'elles avaient retenues tant que l'autre était au téléphone.

Eri se tourna vers Kogoro.

« **Shinichi-kun aussi a disparu. Yukiko et Yûsaku-san sont revenus.**'

Kogoro ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, pour une étreinte consolatrice. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment trouver un côté positif à la disparition de Shinichi, qui était censé être complètement intouchable, et toujours là pour Ran.

* * *

Désolée, c'est un peu plus court que ce que j'espérais (et que ce que je fais d'habitude) mais j'essaye de vous proposer des mises à jour régulières (à peu près)... Comme j'étais en vacances tout le mois d'août, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même.

Pour me rassurer (ou pas) n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton "review this chapter"


	5. Chapter 5

Je profite de la publication de mon Chapitre 5 pour faire de la pub pour un forum ici, sur ce site.  
Le **Forum Francophone** (ou FoF) permet aux auteurs et lecteurs de fics en français de se retrouver pour _**discuter**_ de tout et de rien, pour débattre sur les _**histoires**_, les _**reviews**_ et les _**RàRs**_, pour _**jouer**_, pour écrire (le FoF est l'organisateur des _**Nuits d'Écriture**_, ainsi que de différents _**challenges**_ et _**défis**_) et pour plein d'autres choses encore !  
Si vous êtes intéressés, il y a des liens sur mon profil, ou vous pouvez passer par mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

Un grand merci à **Mebahiah** et **Gaelle** (je vais essayer de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite, ne t'inquiète pas) pour leurs gentilles reviews. Les autres, j'attends vos avis !

* * *

Disclaimer : Si j'étais vraiment l'auteure de Détective Conan, je crois que je n'écrirais plus de fanfictions ...

* * *

.

**Le début de la fin**  
(_oui, je sais que je crains un peu beaucoup pour trouver des titres à mes chapitres_)

.

* * *

Cinq ans depuis que Shinichi, sous le pseudonyme de Ryô Aka, avait intégré l'Organisation. Pour sauver Ran, mais aussi pour travailler activement à sa destruction.

Cinq ans qu'il passait une journée par semaine aux côtés de son amie d'enfance, qui ne savait pas qui il était et qui pensait qu'il faisait réellement partie de l'Organisation. Il devait admettre qu'il penserait la même chose à sa place. Il était connu dans tout le bâtiment, et avait probablement autant d'amis que possible parmi les opérateurs.

Il avait acquis la gratitude de pas mal d'assassins en leur fournissant des informations suffisamment précises pour qu'ils n'aient qu'à 's'amuser' à tuer leur cible. Evidemment, comme il prévenait ses amis du FBI avant tout le monde mais ne recevait pas de réponse, il ne savait pas combien de personnes ils avaient pu sauver. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à ses partenaires pour miser sur un grand nombre.

Il avait sympathisé avec les scientifiques grâce aux connaissances en la matière que Shiho avait partagées avec lui, et parce qu'il ne les considérait pas comme des membres 'inférieurs' aux espions et aux tueurs.

Malgré son intégration très réussie, il continuait à comploter dans le dos de l'Organisation. Ses complices et lui approchaient d'ailleurs du but.

Deux semaines plus tôt, comme tous les vendredis depuis quelques années, Shinichi et Ran avaient la permission de sortir. Ils s'étaient donc déguisés et empruntaient un nouveau chemin pour faire un petit tour de ville. Malgré les années passées dans l'Organisation, ils étaient toujours surveillés par trois de ses membres. Shinichi avait plaisanté avec ses gardiens, en disant que même s'il rencontrait un de ses anciens amis dans la rue, il doutait d'être accueilli à bras ouverts. Et pourtant, il savait la surveillance justifiée.

Ce jour-là, donc, il accompagnait Ran faire quelques achats. Il pensait comme elle que l'Organisation imposait de très mauvais goûts vestimentaires – et il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils entrèrent dans un magasin choisi par elle, donc totalement aléatoire – mais dont le nom et l'adresse avaient été transmis via Akai à Shiho et Camel, eux aussi déguisés – et il la suivit dans les rayons, ignorant superbement leurs trois suiveurs. Devant les cabines d'essayage pour dames, Camel attendait. Il attendit que Ran entre et ferme le rideau pour s'adresser à Shinichi.

« **C'est votre petite-amie ?'**

**« Non, juste une amie.**' Répondit-il sèchement, suivant le code de reconnaissance qu'il avait envoyé.

Shiho sortit à ce moment d'une cabine et Camel lui fit signe.

« **Chérie, cette robe est magnifique sur toi !'**

**« Tu trouves ?'**

**« Bien sûr, pas vous Monsieur ?'**

**« Si, si …**' Affirma docilement Shinichi.

La jeune femme le remercia et retourna se changer.

Camel serra chaleureusement la main de Shinichi – lui faisant passer un petit papier par la même occasion – pour le remercier d'avoir participé à rassurer son épouse, qui avait du mal à se trouver jolie dans des tenues féminines.

Shinichi garda un air parfaitement impassible pour répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le remercier, mais il souriait intérieurement à la comédie que ses deux amis venaient de jouer. Shiho ressortit définitivement quelques instants plus tard. Elle adressa un signe de tête – faussement – timide à Shinichi, puis pris le bras de Camel pour s'éloigner vers les caisses.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Ran sortit à son tour, et Shinichi lui paya rapidement ses achats avant qu'ils ne quittent le magasin pour aller pique-niquer dans le parc de Beika. Ensuite, ils refirent un tour de leur ancien quartier (même si Ran ne savait pas qui se trouvait avec elle).

Le mot indiquait que Shiho avait terminé ses derniers tests et qu'elle était certaine de l'efficacité de son antidote. Akai y avait joint un plan possible, que Shinichi pouvait valider s'il estimait être prêt, puisqu'ils avaient terminé le repérage d'absolument tous les bâtiments où se réunissaient des membres de l'Organisation. En d'autres termes, dès que Shinichi serait prêt, ils pourraient terminer leur mission.

Shinichi avait pris une semaine pour lire le plan afin d'être sûr d'en comprendre tous les détails, et de ne pas risquer d'être pris. Après mûre réflexion, il décida que ce plan semblait assez sûr, et qu'il était d'accord de le mettre en œuvre bientôt.

Il avait donc envoyé à ses amis qu'il approuvait ce plan, et qu'il lui faudrait donc encore environ une semaine pour le mettre au point de son côté.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils frapperaient le lendemain.

0o0

Six jours plus tôt, il avait envoyé son accord pour déclencher leur attaque la semaine suivante. Il avait passé deux jours à fouiller son bâtiment afin d'en envoyer les plans et les réserves quelconques à ses amis.

Aujourd'hui, il sortait donc avec Ran pour la dernière fois. Enfin, ils ressortiraient la semaine suivante, mais ils ne rentreraient pas ensuite, si tout se passait comme prévu.

Il devait récupérer les instructions pour lancer les opérations correctement.

C'est pourquoi Ran et lui déambulaient dans les rues de Kyoto ce jour-là. Un agent les avait conduits en ville, et Shinichi savait que deux autres suivaient. Malgré tout, depuis près de cinq ans, ses partenaires lui faisaient parvenir tous les messages nécessaires. Souvent lors de ses sorties hebdomadaires, parfois lors de certaines missions d'espionnage pour l'Organisation, et en cas d'urgence, ils étaient devenus très bons pour manipuler (gentiment, bien sûr) Jodie, qui demandait des explications à Kir qui en cherchait à l'intérieur, et Shinichi recevait le message.

Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris de percuter de plein fouet un jeune homme (Camel déguisé) qui se releva rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner avant que son amie (Shiho déguisée) n'accoure en lui promettant mille morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Camel tenta de se faire tout petit dans le dos de Shinichi, s'accrochant à sa veste et remplissant ses poches de bouts de plan. Finalement, Shiho se calma et le couple repartit, s'excusant auprès des deux jeunes.

0o0

Shinichi se repassa mentalement le plan pendant la soirée. Heureusement, il venait de finir une mission de repérage, donc il était libre – avec deux de ses colocataires, toujours à le surveiller – pour réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin, vers 9h15, il irait chercher Ran.  
Parce qu'à 9h30 précises, ils devaient être à l'extérieur pour qu'il puisse faire sauter les bâtiments comme prévu. Camel s'était renseigné auprès de leurs collègues pour savoir ce que Shinichi pouvait faire avec le matériel à sa disposition. Il en était ressorti que vu les quantités d'explosifs contenus dans les bases de l'Organisation, même un bébé pourrait mettre la panique (bon, après, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir) et Shinichi n'était pas un bébé.  
Donc, il devait provoquer une grosse explosion dans les caves, et un incendie dans tout le bâtiment. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il travaillait là-dessus, à faire en sorte que personne ne remarque les changements qu'il faisait dans les couloirs.  
Ensuite, Shiho et Camel devraient s'être arrangés pour poster des hommes (FBI et police) à l'extérieur, et ils attraperaient tous les opérateurs qui tenteraient de sortir.  
Shinichi avait même vérifié plusieurs fois que le Boss serait là ce jour-là.

Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer.

La dernière inconnue restait Vermouth, et ce qu'elle savait.

Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas annuler toute l'opération (baptisée Aurore) sur des suppositions, et il ne pouvait pas non plus aller demander à Vermouth de lui dire exactement tout ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle comptait faire. Si elle voulait vraiment tout faire rater, il lui aurait suffit de dénoncer Shinichi (alias Ryô alias Yoichi). L'Organisation ne connaissant pas la présomption d'innocence, il aurait été éliminé très rapidement (et il était absolument certain que Gin aurait pris un grand plaisir à s'en occuper).

Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Shinichi envoya un message à ses partenaires pour confirmer que tout était en place, puis il décida de se coucher – après avoir relu son cher Sherlock Holmes, _Le Signe des quatre,_ une fois de plus – pour être dans un état optimal pour l'action du lendemain.

0o0

Le lendemain matin, il se prépara tout à fait naturellement, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses colocataires, qui étaient chargés de le surveiller, malgré ses cinq ans à 'prouver sa loyauté' à l'Organisation. Il savait que Vermouth ne le jugeait pas digne de confiance, mais il se demandait à qui d'autre elle en avait parlé.

Il signala son départ de l'appartement à ses colocataires qui lui rappelèrent de les attendre avant de sortir de l'immeuble, ainsi qu'à ses partenaires, lançant ainsi ce qu'ils espéraient être le processus de fin de l'Organisation.

Il arriva au laboratoire vers 9h, et administra comme à son habitude l'antidote à Ran.

Concernant son déguisement, il avait choisi de camoufler Shinichi Kudô sous un masque entièrement nouveau, afin que ses collègues ne le reconnaissent pas trop tôt. De plus, il portait une paire de lentilles de contact vertes. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de transformer Ran en une jeune fille totalement différente, il lui parla doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des scientifiques.

« **Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier.**' Elle hocha la tête, attendant la suite. '**J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu vas m'écouter, et faire tout ce que je pourrais te demander, c'est autant pour toi que pour moi.** 'Elle acquiesça silencieusement. '**Donc on va sortir et ensuite, on va retrouver un ami à moi, à qui tu devras faire confiance. Je te laisserai avec lui, et il t'emmènera voir quelqu'un qui a trouvé un antidote définitif à ce truc qu'on t'a injecté. Cette personne a toute ma confiance pour la suite, donc je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer. Je crois que ça va aussi dépendre de toi. Tu es prête ?**'

Bien que nerveuse, Ran exprima son approbation discrètement à son interlocuteur. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, mais il semblait qu'elle pouvait – et devait – lui faire confiance pour la sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il était 9h27 lorsqu'ils quittèrent le laboratoire et, moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du bâtiment. Shinichi repéra facilement la voiture de Camel et se dirigea vers lui. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'autre agent lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Shinichi jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui afin de repérer ses veilleurs, puis posa son regard sur sa montre. Lorsque la trotteuse atteint midi, indiquant 9h30 précises, il appuya sur le bouchon d'un stylo qui se trouvait dans sa veste, déclenchant les explosions dans les cinq bâtiments de l'Organisation.

Il poussa rapidement Ran hors de portée des tirs de ses désormais ex-collègues, avant de sortir son propre revolver pour les désarmer. Puis ils se précipitèrent vers Camel. Shinichi fit entrer Ran dans la voiture et s'approcha de la fenêtre du conducteur, qui lui tendit deux pistolets avec des munitions, ainsi qu'un téléphone.

« **Tout est en place. On a eu quelques difficultés pour convaincre Black, mais tout devrait bien se passer.'**

**« Parfait. A tout à l'heure.'**

**« On a juste un petit imprévu. Black a prévenu ton père qu'on agissait, et je pense que lui et ta mère vont venir. Et je crois que ses parents seront là aussi.**' Fit-il en désignant Ran.

« **C'est pas vrai ?'**

**« Si. Donc fais attention.'**

**« Je vais faire ce que je peux. Bon, je dois y aller. A tout de suite.**'

« **Au fait, pour tes "missions"… Le succès a été au rendez-vous à chaque fois ! Merci.**'

Camel fit ensuite disparaître sa voiture des environs en moins de trente secondes. Shinichi entreprit alors de se rapprocher discrètement – et prudemment – de l'action. L'explosion dans les sous-sols et l'incendie qui ravageait les couloirs avait fait sortir un grand nombre d'opérateurs, qui se retrouvèrent aux prises avec de nombreux policiers et membres du FBI. Et Shinichi savait qu'il en était de même autour des quatre autres bâtiments.

* * *

Et nous voici déjà à la fin (de ce chapitre, hein ? Pas de l'histoire, même si on s'en rapproche) ...  
Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous le mois prochain, si j'arrive à trouver du temps pour écrire le chapitre suivant (mais je l'ai déjà commencé, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème) ...  
Si vous avez aimé, s'il y a un passage qui vous semble bizarre ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton _review_ pour m'en faire part ! Je vous laisse avec un poème d'**Alixe**

Ô lecteur extraordinaire  
Pour qui toujours je persévère  
N'hésite pas à être sincère  
En me laissant un commentaire


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette histoire ... Merci à **Mebahiah, Chris **(j'avoue que je ne suis pas la plus douée avec le piment) **, Tomy, Tenshihouou **et **Caramiss** (euh, je ne sais pas exactement, je dirais la trentaine) pour leurs commentaires ! J'adore les lire, ça me motive vraiment pour écrire ;)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, je crois que je le saurais ^^ Et je n'aurais pas besoin d'écrire des fanfictions pour échapper à mes devoirs

* * *

Il repéra rapidement l'endroit où se tenait Shuuichi Akai, sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin, armé de son cher fusil pour s'occuper, de loin, des membres de l'Organisation. Il aperçut facilement Jodie, James Black et même son père, ainsi que sa mère qui se tenait en retrait, avec Kogoro et Eri. Shinichi jura discrètement, mais continua sa route. Il remarqua Megure, ainsi que Satô, Takagi, Shiratori et d'autres policiers qu'il avait rencontré en tant que Conan. Mais il dut s'arrêter une seconde en voyant deux de leurs nouvelles recrues, Heiji et Kazuha. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de stupides détectives qui auraient mieux fait de rester à Osaka mais continua d'avancer, tout en désarmant tous les membres de l'Organisation qui passaient à sa portée.

Il remarqua les regards surpris qu'échangeaient les policiers et les membres du FBI en voyant les armes de certains de leurs adversaires leur échapper tandis qu'ils grimaçaient de douleur, mais ne perdaient pas de temps pour les neutraliser. Aucun d'entre eux n'aperçut Shinichi ni Akai, dont le temps passé dans l'Organisation leur avait au-moins donné des aptitudes exceptionnelles concernant la discrétion.

Soudain, Shinichi remarqua Gin qui visait Hattori, lequel était trop occupé à protéger Kazuha d'un autre membre de l'Organisation pour s'en rendre compte. Shinichi bondit hors de sa cachette (qui se trouvait être une simple zone d'ombre) pour intervenir et fit sauter le revolver de la main de son vieil ennemi. Le bruit réveilla Hattori, mais il choisit d'écarter Kazuha en voyant l'assassin se diriger vers eux. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de contrer le coup que l'autre lui destinait, mais Shinichi s'interposa et parvint à éviter le coup tout en éloignant son ex-rival.

« **Yoichi ?**'

Gin semblait réellement surpris, à la grande satisfaction de Shinichi.

« **Gin… Pourquoi ne pas laisser les policiers tranquilles, et affronter un adversaire à ton niveau ?**'

Heiji se sentit légèrement vexé, mais il était tout de même reconnaissant à cet homme qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Il n'eut de toute façon pas trop le temps de se poser des questions existentielles puisqu'un autre membre de l'Organisation – Vodka – entra dans son champ de vision, et il se concentra pour éviter de mourir. Malgré tout, il entendit la conversation des deux autres derrière lui.

« **Ainsi donc, tu es un traitre, Yoichi …'**

**« Exactement l'inverse, Gin. Je n'ai pas trahi mon premier engagement.'**

**« C'est pour ça que le Boss te gardait encore sous surveillance…'**

**« C'est très probable. Je me disais aussi que cinq ans avec trois personnes collées à mes basques, c'était un peu trop long pour être normal.'**

**« Normalement, il faut un peu plus de trois ans pour faire ses preuves.'**

**« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire mes preuves.'**

**« Mais tu t'es remarquablement débrouillé, je dois l'admettre. Tu nous as fourni les meilleures informations possibles. Tu es responsable de beaucoup de morts, même si seulement indirectement… Comment gères-tu cela, Yoichi ?'**

**« Vois-tu, Gin, malgré l'étroite surveillance dont je faisais l'objet, je me suis toujours arrangé pour que mes anciens collègues soient au courant des mêmes choses que moi. Par conséquent, tous les assassinats que j'ai aidé à préparer ont pu être évités. Mes partenaires ont tout camouflé, mais vous n'avez jamais atteint les bonnes cibles. Quoique, dans ton cas, ce n'était pas la première fois. Je sais que tu préfères oublier les visages de tes victimes, mais lorsque tu les laisses en vie – par erreur, je le sais – tu devrais y faire bien plus attention. **'

Gin manqua s'étrangler de rage, et Shinichi profita de ce moment d'inattention pour l'assommer. Ensuite, il s'approcha de Vodka et l'envoya au sol, inconscient, d'un coup de crosse bien placé. Puis il se tourna vers Heiji, qui le regardait, surpris.

« **Mes partenaires n'ont pas pu me fournir en menottes, je te confie ces deux-là.**'

Avant que Heiji ne puisse répondre, la voix de Vermouth perça le silence relatif de leur secteur.

« **YUKIKO !**'

Shinichi se retourna, l'inquiétude passant son habituel masque impassible, pour voir sa mère (qui s'était avancée pour une raison totalement inconnue, et probablement stupide selon Shinichi) se faire plaquer au sol par l'ancienne actrice, évitant ainsi une balle très bien tirée. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il ne perdit pas de temps et désarma l'homme qui avait tenté d'abattre sa mère. Puis, sous les yeux étonnés d'Heiji, il se précipita vers lui et l'assomma d'un coup de poing dans la tête, avant de tirer les deux anciennes amies hors de la zone dangereuse.

« **Sha-Sharon-chan ?**'

Vermouth se releva.

« **Tu ne devrais pas être là, Yukiko-chan.'**

**« Elle a raison. Si elle n'était pas intervenue…**' Shinichi ne termina pas sa phrase. A la place, il se tourna vers Vermouth.' **Merci.**'

La blonde lui adressa un sourire, avant de se moquer gentiment.

« **Tu n'essayes même pas de m'arrêter, Silver Bullet-kun ?**'

« **Pas quand tu viens de me rendre un service comme celui-là, Vermouth. Et puis, tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'étais resté en contact avec les autres.**'

« **Je supposais. Mais comme j'avais pris soin de vérifier que tu n'avais pas de traceur, de détruire ton téléphone et d'empoisonner Angel, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais quand même.**'

« **Tu sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça … Mais si tu pars avant la fin, je ne compte pas te traquer. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'aider à t'évader si tu te fais prendre ! Et puis Jodie-san ne me semble pas prête à abandonner…**'

« **Je me débrouillerai. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Yukiko-chan se faire tuer. Je me demande comment mes amis ont pris cet événement…'**

**« Ils n'ont pas vu… Chacun était dans son action. Les seuls membres de l'Organisation à avoir remarqué ça sont celui qui a tiré, et qu'on a arrêté, toi et moi.**'

« **Et comment as-tu prévu de t'occuper d'Angel ? Tu sais qu'elle n'a qu'une semaine à vivre si on ne lui administre pas l'antidote, et tout a brûlé dans l'explosion…'**

**« Sherry s'occupe de ça.**'

« **Vous êtes toujours en contact ? Je pensais qu'elle irait se cacher dès qu'elle pourrait…'**

**« Elle n'est pas comme ça, Vermouth.'**

**« Je suppose que tu la connais mieux que moi.'**

**« Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois finir mon travail.'**

**« C'était bien toi, alors … Les explosions ?'**

**« Ouais … **' Il lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main puis repartit vers les combats.

Il entendit tout de même le « **Good Luck** » de l'ancienne actrice.

Vermouth se retourna vers Yukiko, qui fixait Shinichi – sans savoir que c'était lui – alors qu'il désarmait un membre de l'Organisation qui se trouvait face à Yûsaku. Elle ne sembla se rappeler de la présence de l'autre femme que lorsque celle-ci lui adressa la parole.

« **Tu peux être très fière de ton fils, Yukiko-chan.**'

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle disparut du champ de vision de son amie.

Un moment plus tard, la voiture du professeur Agasa – conduisant Shiho et Ran – s'approcha discrètement de la scène. Ils restèrent tous les trois dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Shiho leur indique les parents de l'autre fille. Mais elle conseilla à la jeune fille de rester à l'écart pour le moment, car elle doutait que la réaction de Kogoro et Eri soit discrète. Ran, encore fatiguée par des séquelles du poison, choisit d'écouter la scientifique qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Somnolente, elle se souvint de son évasion.

Ryô l'avait poussée hors de la portée des tirs, puis dans la voiture de cet homme. Elle n'avait pas entendu leur rapide conversation avant que son chauffeur démarre et s'éloigne à grande vitesse. Après une bonne minute, il sortit de sa poche son badge, pour le lui présenter.

« **Agent André Camel, FBI. Je vais vous accompagner voir une collègue, qui a travaillé sur votre antidote pendant des années. C'était assez dur, d'ailleurs, vu le peu de tests qu'elle pouvait effectuer…'**

**« Je ne comprends pas du tout.'**

**« On avait un agent infiltré, qui nous a fourni toutes les informations sur vous et sur le poison. Miyano est une spécialiste, et elle a réussi à faire un antidote définitif. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout devrait bien se passer.**'

Peu de temps après, ils se garaient dans le jardin du professeur Agasa, et entraient rapidement. Le professeur la salua brièvement, avant de la guider vers le laboratoire au sous-sol de sa maison. Là, une jeune femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Ran lui ordonna de s'installer sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce. Ran obéit, et la scientifique se pencha vers elle.

« **On m'a dit qu'on vous avait injecté l'antidote temporaire il n'y a pas très longtemps. Malheureusement, je vais devoir l'annuler, sinon on risque d'avoir des interférences, et le caractère définitif de mon produit risque de s'altérer. Je vais donc devoir vous faire sentir en accéléré les conséquences du poison, et lorsque l'antidote temporaire aura presque totalement disparu, je vous injecterai l'antidote définitif. Evidemment, vous ne récupèrerez pas immédiatement, je dois vous avertir. Mais c'est la seule solution, Mouri-chan**.'

Ran ne chercha pas à protester contre le traitement que la chimiste lui proposait, pas plus qu'elle ne pensa à demander comment elle connaissait son nom et les détails de son état. Elle tendit docilement son bras à Shiho lorsque celle-ci le lui demanda. La chimiste lui enfonça alors l'aiguille d'une première seringue dans la veine, et sa patiente cru qu'elle allait mourir lorsqu'elle sentit ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Mais avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, elle sentit une deuxième aiguille percer sa peau, et elle fut quelque peu rassurée en sentant le deuxième sérum passer dans son sang. Elle ferma les yeux, mais entendit tout de même la conversation des trois autres.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'**

**« Désolée, Professeur, on ne peut pas vous le dire pour le moment.'**

**« Shiho-kun, tu es arrivée ici il y a une semaine pour t'installer dans mon laboratoire, et maintenant ton ami ramène Ran-kun alors qu'on était sans nouvelles d'elle depuis cinq ans…'**

**« Je sais, mais comme on vous l'a déjà dit, je n'ai terminé l'antidote que récemment. Je devais être sûre qu'il marche du premier coup, cette fois, sinon Shinichi me tuerait !'**

**« Je ne sais pas s'il irait jusque là, mais il ne serait pas content, c'est certain…'**

**« La ferme, Camel.'**

**« Donc vous savez aussi où se trouve Shinichi-kun ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Shiho-kun, tu as vu dans quel état est Yukiko-san depuis que son fils a disparu, pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?'**

**« Parce qu'on avait besoin d'un minimum de personnes au courant, Professeur ! Vous devriez vous souvenir que parfois, on ne doit pas tout dire.'**

**« Mais de la façon dont James Black-san leur a annoncé la nouvelle, du-moins comment ils me l'ont répété, ils espéraient avoir tort en pensant ne plus revoir leur fils mais n'y croyaient pas ! Il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu de tact et les mettre au courant, Yûsaku-kun et Yukiko-san auraient gardé le secret s'il le leur avait demandé.'**

**« Mais Black n'était pas au courant non plus, professeur Agasa.**' Intervint Camel.

« **Quoi ? Mais c'est votre patron !'**

**« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'on a gardé quelques secrets hors de la portée de qui que ce soit d'autre que nous. Si Black avait appris qu'on trafiquait dans le dos du FBI, on se serait fait virer en trente secondes et toute l'opération Aurore – c'est-à-dire faire tomber l'Organisation – ne pourrait pas avoir lieu en ce moment même, et Mouri-chan et Kudô auraient été éliminés peu de temps après.**'

« **A propos d'Aurore, Camel, tu devrais y aller. Ils ne sont que tous les deux, et personne ne sait qui ils sont…'**

**« Tu nous rejoins plus tard.'**

**« Bien sûr. Je pense que le professeur et Mouri-chan voudront venir aussi.**'

Camel salua rapidement, et quitta le laboratoire.

Après une bonne heure, Ran décréta se sentir mieux, et demanda à son tour ce qui se passait. Shiho se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et de lui répondre que « **ce n'était pas à [elle] de le dire** ». Et le professeur paraissait aussi perdu que Ran.

Aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent silencieusement vers un immeuble que Ran ne connaissait que trop bien.

Soudain, alors que la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Organisation se trouvait sous le contrôle des agents de la loi, Shinichi vit deux policiers tomber sous les balles d'un homme, et il sut qu'il se trouvait à nouveau en face du Boss. Dans la voiture du professeur, pourtant à une cinquantaine de mètres de distance, Shiho ne put réprimer un frisson. Alors que le Boss visait Hattori, Shinichi lui tira dans le bras droit, qui tenait un revolver, s'attirant l'attention de la foule, qui restait cependant immobile.

« **Yoichi …'

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre 6 ... qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos avis/impressions/idées/etc ... par review, évidemment !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous en ce début du beau mois de décembre ?

Avant tout, le **disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, malgré toutes mes réclamations,_ les personnages et les lieux de Détective Conan ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant avec eux_, je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire mes histoires à moi ... Merci à Gôshô Aoyama de les avoir créés et de nous laisser les utiliser dans nos fics.

Ensuite, les remerciements : Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs du chapitre 6, qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite : **Tomy**, **Caramiss**, **Mebahiah **et **Tartarus**.**  
**

Puis les excuses : Pour pouvoir poster à l'heure malgré quelques contretemps, j'ai été obligée de réduire un peu ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée, croyez-le bien.

Et le mot de la fin : Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**  


* * *

« Yoichi …'**

**« Pourquoi ne pas régler nos comptes entre nous, sans impliquer ces braves gens, _Boss_ … ?**'

Le Boss tenait un nouveau revolver dans sa main gauche et le pointait vers la tête de Shinichi, qui pointait sa propre arme vers la tête de son adversaire. Les agents de l'Organisation (sauf ceux qui s'étaient déjà retrouvés face à Shinichi) les regardaient, stupéfaits. Les forces de l'Ordre étaient tout aussi étonnés, même si Heiji avait déjà remarqué que ce Yoichi semblait plutôt de leur côté.

Après un bref échange de balles qui vida prestement tous les chargeurs des deux hommes, qui étaient assez expérimentés pour changer d'arme sans perdre de temps, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un révolver déchargé chacun.

Malgré tout, le Boss restait trop impressionnant pour que qui que ce soit ne réagisse. Seul Shinichi semblait dépourvu de cet instinct de survie qui tenait tout le monde éloigné de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« **Et bien, Yoichi … Il semble que nous allons devoir finir ce petit jeu autrement…**'

Tout en disant cela, le Boss s'approchait lentement et plutôt dangereusement de Shinichi. Malgré les progrès notables qu'il avait faits dans ce domaine, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celui qui tenait la tête de l'Organisation depuis longtemps pour gagner ce duel – à la loyale, tout du moins.

Il recula d'un pas, et laissa tomber son revolver… Il prit un peu d'élan et shoota … L'arme heurta la tête de son ennemi avec force, et le bruit qui résultat du choc parut extraordinairement satisfaisant à Shinichi, qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir gardé ses aptitudes en football.

A l'instant où l'homme tomba, sonné, Akai et Camel sortirent de la foule et pointèrent leurs propres armes vers lui, imités par Shiho qui avait bondit hors de la voiture et s'était précipitée vers la scène en un temps record.

Shinichi se dirigea tranquillement vers Kir, que quelqu'un avait arrêtée et qui n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se justifier puisqu'elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps, et força ses menottes pour les récupérer puis revint près du Boss. Akai et Camel l'avaient relevé mais l'encadraient de près, et Shiho pointait son revolver vers sa tête. Il se glissa derrière lui pour lui passer les menottes aux poignets.

« **Game over, Boss …**' Lui souffla Shinichi.

A ce moment, les autres semblèrent se réveiller, et James Black et le superintendant Matsumoto se précipitèrent vers eux. Shiho, elle, baissa son arme dès que quelqu'un d'autre sembla avoir la situation en main, et se jeta au cou de Shinichi, qui la réceptionna joyeusement, provocant un pincement au cœur de Ran, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne pourtant la cause. Akai et Camel se rapprochèrent d'eux, et tous les quatre échangèrent un regard qui disait clairement : « **nous avons gagné.** »

Une fois que tout le monde se rendit compte de ça, le professeur et Ran rejoignirent les parents de la jeune fille, qui explosèrent de joie et serrèrent leur fille à l'étouffer, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Peu de monde prêtait attention à ce moment, les regards étant toujours fixés sur le quatuor et sur le Boss, à terre.

L'instant de pure satisfaction des quatre agents fut interrompu par James Black et Jodie, qui n'avaient pas l'air spécialement heureux de la façon dont s'était terminée l'affaire. Bien sûr, ils étaient ravis de voir le Boss arrêté et l'Organisation démantelée, mais ces deux hommes qui participaient leur étaient totalement inconnus (ils étaient tous les deux bien déguisés) et ils n'aimaient pas vraiment ça. Shiho se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Shinichi, et Camel et Akai étaient proches des deux jeunes.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?**' S'écria Jodie.

« **Shiho-kun ? Camel-kun ? ****Vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de personnes étrangères à nos services lorsque vous nous avez présenté le plan. Et bien que je doive admettre que tout s'est plutôt bien déroulé, nous aimerions quelques explications.**'

Les quatre échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Shinichi et Akai prirent la parole, impeccablement synchronisés.

« **Des personnes étrangères au service ? Donc vous ne nous avez toujours pas reconnus…**'

Ils ôtèrent d'abord leurs lentilles de contact, les vertes de Shinichi laissant place à son regard bleu habituel, tandis que les bleues d'Akai révélaient le vert caractéristique de ses pupilles. Jodie et James laissèrent ensuite échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'ils enlevèrent leurs masques, redevenant les agents que tout le monde connaissait si bien.

Il y eut un moment de stupeur générale avant que Yukiko ne prenne tout le monde de vitesse pour écarter sans subtilité Shiho des bras de son fils, afin de pouvoir l'étreindre pour rattraper ces années d'angoisse qu'elle avait vécues. Shinichi se demanda vaguement si sa mère lui en voulait tellement qu'elle cherchait à le tuer, mais il s'abstint de faire cette remarque à voix haute en sentant des larmes couler dans son cou. A la place, il se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de sa mère en souriant doucement. Hattori le regardait avec un air de totale surprise sur le visage, et Shinichi sourit en voyant que Kazuha fixait son ami, inquiète.

« **Tu étais vivant ?**' Cria soudain Jodie à Akai. '**Et vous trois vous le saviez depuis le début ?**'

Les quatre baissèrent timidement la tête, acquiesçant implicitement.

« **Et toi, tu as infiltré l'Organisation sans nous en parler ?**' Fit-elle à l'adresse de Shinichi, qui tenait toujours sa mère. '**Et tous les quatre vous avez planifié tout ça, en nous demandant simplement de vous assister pour terminer toute cette histoire …**' Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et se précipita sur Akai afin de vérifier qu'il était bel et bien là.

Shiho et Camel se sentirent soudain bien seuls face au regard sévère que James Black posait sur eux.

« **Camel-kun, Shiho-kun … Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez pas du tout respecté les règles du Bureau, n'est-ce pas ?**'

Ils admirent timidement le fait, attendant la suite.

« **Mais ça a marché, alors je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment vous en vouloir…**'

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« **Malgré tout, pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous pas parlé ?**'

« **Parce que vous étiez surveillés.**' Répondit Shinichi par-dessus la tête Yukiko.'** Quand Vermouth est venue me chercher, elle a pris toutes les précautions possibles, y compris mettre la vie de Ran sur la table, mais elle savait aussi que si je le pouvais, je ferais quelque chose pour vous aider. Ils avaient vérifié que je n'avais pas d'émetteur, ils m'ont enlevé mon téléphone et j'ai été surveillé de mon entrée dans l'Organisation à aujourd'hui, mais ils vous surveillaient aussi, au cas où je parvienne par un moyen ou par un autre à vous faire passer un message. C'est pour ça qu'on avait conçu tout ce plan à quatre, bien avant qu'ils ne bougent…**'

« **Avant qu'ils ne bougent ?**' Répéta James.

« **Je suis rentré dans l'Organisation il y a cinq ans, mais ça faisait huit mois que Shiho mettait au point un nouveau traceur absolument indétectable, que je perfectionnais nos techniques de camouflage, qu'Akai cherchait si l'Organisation n'avait pas de grosse base aux Etats-Unis pour vérifier qu'on pouvait tout finit d'un coup et que Camel s'occupait de nos comptes bancaires afin de pouvoir changer facilement d'identité.**'

Jodie et James restèrent sans voix devant la révélation.

Yûsaku se rapprocha alors de sa femme et de son fils, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché.

« **Shinichi …' **_Je suis fier de toi, mais tu m'as fait très peur. Ne recommence pas._

**« Je sais. Je suis désolé.**' _Je n'avais pas le choix._

Black sembla se souvenir d'autre chose.

« **Où étiez-vous au début, Shiho-kun ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir vue, ni Camel-kun ?**'

« **On devait régler un dernier détail.**' Répondit Shiho, désignant Ran.

Jodie parvint à articuler un « **Mouri-chan ?** » étranglé, en voyant la jeune fille en compagnie de ses parents, qui fixait sans ciller Shinichi, se remémorant ses moments de prisonnière qu'il avait légèrement améliorés.

* * *

Je sais c'est court, et j'aurais peut-être pu développer un peu plus la bataille entre Shinichi et le Boss, mais c'était très rapide dans mon esprit, ce qui explique que personne n'a eu le temps de réagir. Du coup, c'est aussi rapide dans l'écriture.

Pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "review this chapter" ... S'il y a des choses qui vous ont moins plus, c'est le même bouton ... Juste pour me faire un petit coucou et me dire que vous êtes encore là, c'est au même endroit !

A bientôt !

Cat


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne année à tous**, mes fidèles lecteurs et commentateurs !

J'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez pour Nowel et que vous avez fini l'année en beauté !

Pour bien commencer 2011, je poste un chapitre à l'heure ! Je suis trop fière !

**Disclaimer :** Malgré mes demandes répétés, mes lamentations mouillées et mes mangas exigés ... _Detective Conan_ n'est pas à moi ...  
Mais Gôshô Aoyama est gentil et me laisse quand même jouer avec ses personnages !

**Merci beaucoup** à mes revieweurs ! Ce sont vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à écrire ! Merci **Caramiss**, **Meba** et **Tartarus**

* * *

**.**

**Souvenirs, souvenirs**

**.**

* * *

Ran se rappela la solitude qui avait accompagné son enfermement, et la compagnie appréciable que Shinichi lui avait fournie, même si elle ne savait pas que c'était lui.

0o0 -_ Premier vendredi _- 0o0

Ca faisait cinq jours que Ran avait quitté son appartement pour ce laboratoire dans lequel on lui avait aménagé une petite place. Cinq jours qu'elle ne voyait qu'une bande de scientifiques qui semblaient parfaitement heureux de l'ignorer totalement. Cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait et sur la place qu'elle tenait. Et cinq jours qu'elle ne savait absolument rien à propos de son entourage. Cette dernière pensée lui rappelait douloureusement le départ de Shinichi, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelle.

En fin de matinée, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle entendit d'abord des bribes de conversations.

« **Je sais, Vermouth, je dois expliquer la situation sans trop en dire… Crois-moi, je sais faire.**'

Elle perçut ensuite un éclat de rire éloigné et un soupir, puis un jeune homme entra dans le laboratoire. Il se dirigea vers les scientifiques qu'il salua brièvement avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« **Bonjour.**' Fit-il poliment.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à faire du zèle. Un des scientifiques qui avait suivi le jeune homme avança le bras pour la secouer, mais l'autre l'arrêta d'un regard.

« **Je peux m'en occuper seul.**'

Le chimiste tendit alors une sorte de plateau à son collègue et s'éloigna, non sans gratifier Ran d'un regard noir. Le plus jeune soupira et s'assit face à Ran, de l'autre côté de la petite table.

« **Je suis Ryô Aka, est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'est arrivé ?**'

Elle hocha négativement la tête, toujours déterminée à ne pas laisser sortir une seule parole, même si elle mourait d'envie de demander des explications. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, son vis-à-vis ne perdit pas son petit sourire, rien ne trahissait qu'il attendait autre chose.

« **Tu dois déjà savoir que tu te trouves dans l'un des QG d'une grande organisation qui tient beaucoup à son secret. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas te laisser partir. Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée là alors que tu n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux, c'est parce que tu sers de moyen de pression. Un membre de l'Organisation y est entré contre la promesse qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. Enfin, rien de plus… Parce que je suppose qu'on t'a déjà dit de ne pas essayer de sortir. Non seulement ils te retrouveraient en moins d'une heure, mais si on ne t'injecte pas un antidote toutes les semaines, tu ne survivras pas. Compris ?**'

Il n'avait pas quitté son sourire pendant tout son petit discours, rendant Ran franchement mal à l'aise. Elle réussit à faire un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en essayant de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Le sourire du jeune homme qui lui faisait face s'élargit presque imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne se lève pour se rapprocher d'elle puis reprenne la parole.

« **Ton bras …**'

Elle obéit docilement et il planta sa seringue dans une de ses veines. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur mais ne put empêcher son visage de se crisper. Son 'médecin' lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, avant d'injecter lentement le produit. Il ôta ensuite l'aiguille et lui appliqua gentiment un coton.

« **Tu as réussi ?**' Fit l'un des scientifiques qui s'était rapproché.

« **Je suis capable d'effectuer ce genre d'injection, merci.**'

Il rendit la seringue et les stérilisants à son collègue, puis se rassit en face de Ran, qui ne décrocha pas un mot. Il n'en fit pas davantage et ils terminèrent la matinée face à face mais dans le silence. Il déjeuna avec elle, toujours sans prononcer quoi que ce soit, et l'après-midi se déroula dans le même silence. De même pour le dîner, puis il resta à peu près une demi-heure avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« **Au-revoir.**'

Elle ne répondit pas, et il quitta la pièce.

0o0 -_ Huitième vendredi _- 0o0

Elle n'était pas sortie de ce laboratoire depuis presque deux mois, et la seule personne qu'elle voyait en dehors de l'équipe de scientifiques était Ryô Aka, qui passait tous les vendredis pour lui administrer son antidote. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui adresser la parole, mais cela ne semblait absolument pas le déranger. Il la saluait toujours en arrivant, lui demandait toujours gentiment son bras et la quittait toujours après le dîner sans oublier de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Comme si elle pouvait passer une bonne nuit… Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Ryô Aka entra dans le laboratoire dans la matinée, comme à son habitude.

« **Bonjour.**' Lança-t-il.

« **Bonjour.**'

La réponse sortit avant même qu'elle ait terminé de réfléchir, prenant Ran elle-même par surprise. Son interlocuteur, lui, ne laissa presque rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Ran remarqua à peine que son sourire s'était élargi.

« **Ton bras …**'

Elle le tendit, il fit l'injection, rendit la seringue à ses collègues et s'assit face à elle.

« **Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ?**' Fit-il.

« **Pas vraiment… Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe ici.**'

Un bref instant, elle cru voir passer de la lassitude sur le visage de son interlocuteur, mais il se reprit trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse confirmer cette impression. Il plongea ses yeux – verts – dans ceux de la jeune fille avant de lui répondre à voix trop basse pour que les autres puissent le comprendre.

« **Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas tout comprendre. Je t'ai raconté l'essentiel le premier jour, et ça devrait te suffire.'**

**« Je vois …'**

**« Vraiment ?'**

**« Non, mais c'est ce que vous vouliez que je dise, Aka-san, n'est-ce pas ?**'

Il secoua la tête, amusé, et elle laissa tomber ce sujet de conversation. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre silences et discussions superficielles.

0o0 -_ Seizième vendredi _- 0o0

Presque quatre mois qu'elle était là, et Ran n'était toujours pas sortie. Et la lumière du jour commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Elle en était là de ses réflexions – plutôt déprimantes, d'ailleurs – lorsque la seule personne qu'elle commençait à apprécier entra dans le laboratoire.

Même si elle le reconnut rapidement, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus blonds qu'à l'accoutumée, et si ses yeux étaient toujours du même vert, quelque chose avait changé là aussi, et les traits de son nez étaient différents.

« **Bonjour.**' Salua-t-il.

« **Bonjour.**'

« **Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour ?**'

L'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait dû se voir sur son visage, puisque Ryô éclata de rire. Mais un rire contrôlé, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ran. Malgré ça, elle n'apprécia pas spécialement le fait qu'il se moque d'elle, et elle fit une moue boudeuse qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire que Ryô avait maintenu après sa séance de rire.

« **Bon, d'abord, ton bras …**'

Il lui fit sa piqûre avec sa dextérité habituelle, puis décida de lui expliquer la situation.

« **Ils pensent que tu es là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le droit de sortir. Evidemment, tu ne dois pas essayer de t'enfuir ni de contacter qui que ce soit. Je vais m'occuper de te rendre méconnaissable, et trois de mes amis** (vu son ton, Ran doutait fortement que le terme 'amitié' convienne à leur relation) **nous surveilleront. Ca te va ?**'

Ran acquiesça et le jeune homme sortit de nulle part un kit à maquillage à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle actrice. Il entreprit d'abord d'éclaircir la couleur des cheveux de Ran, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent châtain clair, puis entreprit de les tresser et de les enrouler en chignon. Ensuite, il redessina ses lèvres avant de les repasser au rouge à lèvres, puis il étira davantage ses yeux, et colora ses paupières en gris, sans oublier de passer un coup de crayon, assombrissant le regard de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle se regarda, Ran elle-même ne se reconnu pas tout de suite. Evidemment, si quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait la croisait, il ne se douterait pas de son identité. Elle soupira.

« **Tout va bien ?**'

« **Allons-y, Ryô-san…**'

0o0 -_ Trentième vendredi _- 0o0

Lorsque Ryô entra dans le laboratoire ce matin-là, il n'était pas déguisé. Ran savait donc qu'ils ne sortiraient pas. Après les habituelles salutations et la piqûre, ils s'assirent tous les deux contre un mur, à même le sol.

Et Ran se sentit bien, au point d'appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryô. Et elle se surprit à lui raconter sa vie. En particulier son inquiétude pour ses parents, et pour ses amis. Et elle mentionna Shinichi, le fait qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Il ne répondit rien. Elle parla toute la journée.

0o0 -_ Trente-et-unième vendredi _- 0o0

Il n'était pas déguisé non plus, ce jour-là. Comme la semaine précédente, après avoir fait l'injection à Ran, il s'assit, adossé au mur, mais il installa Ran entre ses jambes, de manière qu'elle soit appuyée sur lui.

Et il lui raconta sa vie à lui. Sans lui dire qui il était en-dehors de l'Organisation, bien entendu.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait d'abord rencontré ces gens par hasard, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et que comme ils n'aimaient pas qu'on parle d'eux, il avait essayé de se faire discret. Il lui dit que lui aussi avait une amie, qu'il passait son temps à rassurer, parce qu'elle était trop gentille pour lui en vouloir de ne pas laisser de nouvelles, et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Et il lui avoua qu'il avait menti à cette amie. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Ran n'avait pas eu trop de mal à imaginer cette amie. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait choisi de lui mentir, au lieu de lui dire la vérité. Et il avait répondu …

« **Les gens mentent pour toutes sortes de raisons… Certaines sont bonnes, d'autres pas. Certaines sont égoïstes, d'autres pas. Mais toutes nous rongent de l'intérieur, comme de l'acide, jusqu'à ce qu'on pense qu'il ne reste rien. Et quand cela arrive … On garde quand même tout pour soi. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de pire que de savoir que quelqu'un vous déteste parce que vous avez menti… C'est de savoir que cette personne est morte parce que vous ne l'avez pas fait.**'

Ran se sentit étrangement mal à cette explication. Parce que, même si la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots derrière son dos était différente de celle de la personne d'où ils auraient pu – dû – provenir, Ran pouvait parfaitement reconnaître le ton et les inflexions qui teintaient parfois la voix de son ami. Ils n'avaient rien dit pendant un bon moment, après ça.

0o0

Et au fur et à mesure, ils avaient sympathisé. Il avait même réussi à lui procurer des livres de Droit. Elle avait demandé comment il savait que c'était ce qu'elle étudiait, mais il s'était contenté de lui sourire gentiment.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! Maintenant, vous savez ce qui s'est passé pendant que Ran et Shinichi se voyaient dans les laboratoires de l'Organisation !

Ça vous a plu ? vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour** tout le monde ! Excusez la surprise avec le pseudo, mais c'est un délire sur le FoF (forum francophone, liens sur mon profil) et ça devrait normalement être terminé le mois prochain ... En compensation, je me suis dépêchée pour vous poster mon chapitre à l'heure ... et je vais même faire attention à ne pas mettre trop de blabla avant de vous laisser à votre lecture !

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Gôshô Aoyama, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire, mon seul but était de m'amuser et de vous faire plaisir !

**Merci** beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs du chapitre 8 : _**Mebahiah**_,**_ Enola_**, _**Caramiss**_ et _**Gabigirl**_ !

* * *

**.**

**L'histoire**

**.**

* * *

Tout le monde quitta le quatuor des yeux pour se tourner vers Ran. La jeune fille détourna une brève seconde son regard de Shinichi pour observer les personnes présentes sur place. Elle sourit en voyant Kazuha, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais rapidement, elle retourna à son observation de Shinichi.

Shinichi qui avait était à côté d'elle une fois par semaine, pendant cinq ans. Shinichi qui était probablement l'agent qui était entré dans l'Organisation contre la promesse qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Shinichi qui l'avait sortie de l'enfer avant d'organiser ce qui avait aboutit à la destruction de l'Organisation.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de ses parents et se dirigea vers les autres. Yukiko n'avait toujours pas lâché son fils, mais elle s'était retournée pour faire face à Ran. Si Ran ne savait pas qu'elle était sa mère, elle aurait été jalouse. Shinichi avait ses bras passés autour de la taille de sa mère, qui avait posé les siens par-dessus, et appuyait doucement sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de Yukiko. Yûsaku semblait amusé.

Yukiko adressa un sourire éclatant à Ran.

« **Ran-chan ! Je suis contente de te revoir !**'

« **Moi aussi Yukiko-san…**'

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Kazuha s'était précipitée sur elle afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien là. Ran sourit, elle aussi heureuse de revoir cette amie avec qui elle partageait tant de choses.

« **Ran-chan ! Tu vas bien ? J'étais tellement inquiète quand on m'a dit que… Et Heiji aussi, d'ailleurs, dès qu'il a appris, il nous a traînés à Tokyo pour enquêter… J'ai cru qu'il allait étrangler le type qui lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas.**' Elles rirent.' **Mais on n'a rien trouvé et il a fait transférer son dossier d'Osaka à Tokyo, et je l'ai suivi – tu le connais, il faut quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur lui – et là il a commencé à dire plein de trucs bizarres, et …**'

« **C'est bon Kazuha, Neechan n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.**' Coupa Heiji.

Shinichi sourit, tout comme ses parents.

« **Maintenant Shinichi, je crois que certaines personnes ont le droit à des explications complètes.**' Fit son père.

Shinichi soupira, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était redevenu l'objet d'observation des personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. Il interrogea Shiho du regard, elle répondit en haussant les épaules.

« **Très bien, je crois que c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où je voudrais faire ça.**'

En effet, les membres de l'Organisation – sauf le Boss qui était sous bonne garde – étaient toujours assis, appuyés au mur. Sauf Kir, qui était debout, se demandant probablement ce qu'on allait faire pour elle. Heiji pensait la même chose.

« **Et elle ?**'

« **Hidemi Hondô, n'est-ce pas ?**'

« **Je suppose que tout le monde le savait déjà…**'

« **La sœur d'Eisuke-kun ?**' Fit Ran.

« **Vous devriez appeler vos supérieurs, puis venir avec nous, je crois qu'on vous doit certaines explications, à vous aussi.**'

Il faisait notamment allusion au fait qu'Akai soit vivant, et que lui-même connaisse son nom alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais officiellement rencontrée. Il lui lança son propre téléphone.

« **Je crois que vous connaissez le numéro par cœur. Et ensuite, appelez Hondô, il voudrait savoir que tout est terminé et que vous allez bien, le plus tôt possible.**'

Rapidement, elle obtint la communication avec ses supérieurs, et expliqua qu'elle allait d'abord à une réunion avec le FBI, mais qu'elle passerait le lendemain sans faute. Puis elle appela son frère, à qui elle donna rendez-vous chez Shinichi, après l'accord de celui-ci.

Ensuite, elle, Shinichi, Yukiko et Yûsaku, Ran, Eri et Kogoro, Shiho, Camel et Akai, Jodie et James, Heiji et Kazuha, Megure et le professeur Agasa se rendirent chez les Kudô. Ils s'installèrent au salon et furent rapidement rejoints par Eisuke, lequel se précipita sur sa sœur qui se trouvait derrière Shinichi au moment où il ouvrit la porte. Ensuite, il remarqua Ran, et trébucha sous la surprise, mais Shinichi le rattrapa à temps, en soupirant. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, tous les regards convergèrent – à nouveau – vers Shinichi.

« **Je dois d'abord vous prévenir que tout ce que je vais dire devra rester entre nous. Je vous fais confiance pour que rien ne filtre dans un quelconque journal. Vous voulez vraiment savoir toute l'histoire ?**' Tenta-t-il.

Un chœur de réponses affirmatives lui fit baisser la tête.

« **Ok, tout a commencé il y a sept ans, lorsque j'ai emmené Ran à Tropical Land pour fêter sa victoire à un championnat de Karaté.**'  
Il y eut des murmures dans l'assistance.  
'**Quoi ? C'est vous qui vouliez toute l'histoire !**'  
Le silence revint.  
'**Et il y a eu un meurtre sur le Roller Coster. En plus du meurtrier, il y avait deux hommes habillés tout en noir, horriblement louches. Un peu après, j'ai vu un de ces hommes – Vodka – courir vers un coin discret et je l'ai suivi, en disant à Ran de partir sans moi. Honnêtement, c'est l'une des plus grosses erreurs que j'ai faites de toute ma vie. Bref, je l'ai bêtement suivi et je l'ai vu faire du chantage à un autre homme, que j'ai oublié depuis. Mais j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient deux, et l'autre – Gin – est arrivé. Vodka a proposé de me réduire au silence de façon traditionnelle… '  
**Mouvements choqués dans l'assistance  
**'Mais Gin lui a fait remarquer que des policiers étaient encore là et qu'ils risquaient de les repérer. J'ai donc échappé au revolver, mais j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'être le premier cobaye humain à tester le tout nouveau poison de l'Organisation. Cent pour cent de réussite en expérimentation animale, aucune trace décelable à l'autopsie, bref, l'arme idéale. '  
**Il envoya un sourire sarcastique à Shiho, qui le fusillait du regard.  
'**Tout petit problème pour eux, ce fut un échec. Vous voulez vraiment savoir la suite ?**'  
Son ton suppliant ne suffit pas à amadouer ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la suite, et il soupira de dépit. Shiho lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.  
'**Le poison ne m'a pas tué, mais quand j'ai repris conscience, j'avais… J'avais rétréci.'  
**Là, Ran étouffa un cri de stupeur, alors qu'elle comprenait ce qui allait suivre.  
**'J'ai légèrement paniqué, et je me suis précipité chez moi, où j'ai expliqué la situation au Professeur Agasa. On s'est rendu compte qu'il valait mieux que je fasse le mort, et que l'Organisation ne réalise jamais que j'étais encore en vie. J'ai appris plus tard que quelqu'un m'a grandement aidé en confirmant ma mort, alors qu'elle savait que j'étais encore en vie. Bref, j'avais prévu de rester chez Agasa le temps qu'il me trouve un antidote, mais on ne savait pas encore à quel point ces hommes étaient dangereux. Et c'est là que Ran est arrivée, parce que je ne répondais pas à mon téléphone et qu'elle était inquiète.'  
**Elle rougit.  
**'Là, je crois que le professeur et moi avons complètement paniqué, et je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fini par atterrir chez Mouri-san, en tant que …**'  
Il hésita, mais voyant le regard assassin que Ran lui jetait, termina sa phrase.  
'**Conan Edogawa. '  
**Enorme surprise pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas.

**'J'ai suivi Mouri-san sur les scènes de crime, essayant de retrouver une trace de mes 'assassins'. Je les ai rarement croisés par hasard, mais je continuais à espérer. Ensuite, mes parents se sont inquiétés parce que je ne répondais plus au téléphone, et ils sont rentrés. Evidemment, je n'étais pas là, et le professeur leur a raconté l'histoire. Après, Hattori a débarqué à Tokyo pour me chercher, et il a finit par me trouver. Je lui ai fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et il m'a aidé. Ensuite…'  
**Il s'interrompit et coula un regard dans la direction de Shiho, assise en face de lui. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.  
'**Shiho était scientifique pour l'Organisation, qui tenait sa sœur en otage. C'est elle qui a inventé le poison que Gin m'a fait avaler. Un jour, sa sœur a voulu la faire sortir de l'Organisation, mais Gin l'a assassinée. Shiho a arrêté ses recherches et s'est retrouvée enfermée dans une chambre à gaz de l'Organisation. Elle a avalé son propre poison pour se suicider, mais elle a rétréci et elle a pu s'enfuir. Comme elle savait que c'était ce qui m'était arrivé, elle est venue me tenir compagnie à l'école. Aï Haibara s'est installée chez le professeur.**'  
Les regards quittèrent Shinichi pour se fixer sur Shiho, qui conserva un visage impassible.  
'**J'en ai appris beaucoup sur l'Organisation, et on a croisé leur route de temps en temps. Ensuite, Jodie-san est arrivée au lycée Teitan. Au début, je pensais qu'elle était un membre de l'Organisation, mais j'ai compris plus tard qu'elle surveillait le Dr Araide, qui travaillait là-bas aussi…**'

« **Le Dr Araide ? C'est impossible !**' Coupèrent plusieurs voix.

« **En réalité, c'était un membre de l'Organisation qui avait pris sa place. Sharon Vineyard, alias Chris Vineyard, alias Vermouth. Le FBI a organisé la disparition de toute la famille Araide pour les protéger, et Vermouth a pris la place du docteur. Avec l'aide de ma mère, j'ai pris la place de Shiho – Haibara – pour rencontrer Vermouth, mais Jodie-san est venue aussi, et Ran, et Akai.**'  
Il fit une pause.  
'**Plus tard, Rena Mizunashi a demandé son assistance à Mouri-san pour une blague. J'ai posé un émetteur sur son mur, que j'ai oublié. Il s'est décollé et s'est accroché à sa chaussure. J'ai entendu une conversation qui m'a appris qu'elle était un agent de l'Organisation – Kir.**'  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Hidemi, qui les soutint, totalement neutre.  
'**J'ai raconté ce que j'avais entendu à Jodie-san, et nous avons fini par empêcher l'assassinat qu'ils préparaient, et Rena-san s'est retrouvée dans le coma, sous la garde du FBI. A ce moment-là, Hondô cherchait sa sœur, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette présentatrice. Grâce à Jodie-san, Akai et Hattori, j'ai compris qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, et un agent de la CIA qui avait infiltré l'Organisation.**'  
Murmures incrédules, sauf pour ceux qui avaient été présents.  
'**Akai et moi avons décidé de la renvoyer dans l'Organisation pour qu'elle nous transmette des informations. C'est là que Camel, qui est un excellent conducteur, a apporté sa première contribution à la chute de l'Organisation. Elle a donc réintégré l'Organisation, et Gin lui a demandé de tuer Akai, ce qu'elle allait faire, évidemment, afin de pouvoir protéger sa couverture. Nous étions tous d'accord.**'  
Les regards oscillèrent entre Shinichi, Akai et Hidemi.  
'**Mais nous nous doutions qu'elle serait suspectée à son retour, et nous avions pensé que le moyen le plus vraisemblable et le plus efficace pour prouver sa loyauté face à l'Organisation serait d'éliminer Shuuichi Akai, considéré par Gin comme leur 'Silver Bullet'. Nous avions un cadavre et des compétences en déguisement, et nous avons fait croire à l'Organisation que Kir avait réussi sa mission. Elle nous a ensuite fourni quelques informations qui nous ont notamment permis de nous débarrasser de Bourbon, qui avait compris pour Shiho et moi mais qui n'a pas eu le temps de transmettre le message à ses supérieurs. Bref, finalement, Shiho a trouvé l'antidote à notre poison, et on a mis les voiles vers les Etats-Unis, où on a rejoint le FBI. Comme on pensait que nos techniques étaient insuffisantes contre l'Organisation, Camel, Akai, Shiho et moi avons formé un petit groupe et on a travaillé à autre chose. On pensait à infiltrer nous-mêmes l'Organisation, et on s'est préparé pour ça. Quand on a su qu'ils s'intéressaient à Ran, on a pensé qu'ils envisageaient de me recruter, et c'est ce qui s'est passé. J'ai passé cinq ans dans l'Organisation à transmettre toutes les informations que j'avais, y compris le nom des personnes que je surveillais et les tueurs désignés, et Akai, Camel et Shiho se sont arrangés pour tout couvrir. Il y a deux semaines, ils m'ont fait passer le plan d'action pour aujourd'hui. Et nous savons comment tout s'est terminé.**'

Jodie et James étaient stupéfaits par le fait que leurs quatre agents avaient décidé de faire cavaliers seuls. Hidemi était à la fois soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas tué Akai, contente de retrouver son frère et vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence. Eisuke appréciait le retour de sa sœur, de Ran et même de Shinichi. Yukiko et Yûsaku étaient heureux de revoir leur fils mais n'appréciaient pas spécialement le fait qu'il se soit détaché du FBI pour monter sa propre opération avec des amis. Kogoro et Eri étaient choqués par tout ce que Shinichi avait fait presque sous leur nez. Le professeur Agasa était soulagé que tout soit terminé, mais il aurait préféré que Shiho et Shinichi le préviennent. Kazuha semblait avoir arrêté d'écouter après la révélation 'Conan' alors que Heiji était plus ou moins surpris par le fait que son ami ait critiqué ouvertement les techniques du FBI. Megure peinait encore à croire que toute sa journée avait été programmée par le fils d'un de ses amis et trois de ses partenaires. Ran semblait incapable de décider si elle voulait hurler sur son meilleur ami pour lui avoir caché tout ça, le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier ou lui dire à quel point elle était soulagée de le revoir. Le quatuor restait parfaitement silencieux et indéchiffrable.

* * *

**Fin** ... du chapitre ^^

J'ai un peu (beaucoup) hésité à mettre l'histoire, racontée par Shinichi, dans ce chapitre, parce que je suppose que tout le monde la connait ... Mais certains non et puis on peut ne pas avoir tous la même interprétation, du coup j'ai laissé.  
Au pire, je suppose que quelques uns d'entre vous ont sauté le passage, mais il n'était de toute façon pas indispensable pour ceux qui connaissent le manga ou l'anime.

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez été déçus ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Vous voulez juste me faire un petit coucou ?  
► Review ... s'il vous plait 0:-)

On se retrouve le mois prochain pour le dernier chapitre (je pense, mais mes écrits m'échappent parfois !)


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou** les gens ! Un plaisir de vous retrouver pour la fin de cette histoire !

Avant tout, **merci aux revieweurs** du chapitre précédent, c'est surtout pour vous que je publie : **_Caramiss_** ;_** Ayahne**_ ; _**Mebahiah**_

Ensuite, le **disclaimer** habituel : Rien n'est à moi, blablabla ...

Et petite note pour terminer : je suis actuellement sur les pistes de ski, mais grâce à **Lenoska**, vous avez le chapitre à l'heure quand même ! Merci beaucoup

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**Retour à la normale**

**.**

* * *

Jodie posa une question à laquelle Shinichi s'attendait, mais qu'il ne redoutait pas moins pour autant.

« **Au fait, où est Vermouth ? Je ne l'ai pas vue ?**'

Yukiko et Shinichi semblèrent soudain passionnés par le plafond, s'attirant les regards surpris de tout le groupe. Heiji semblait plus compréhensif, il avait assisté à la scène et, maintenant qu'il savait que Yoichi était Kudô, il se doutait qu'il avait volontairement laissé partir la criminelle en échange de la vie de sa mère.

« **Shinichi-kun ?**' Fit Jodie.

« **Yukiko-san ?**' Insista Black.

Shiho, Akai et Camel commencèrent à comprendre ce qu'allaient répondre les deux Kudô, mais ils gardèrent une expression parfaitement neutre, même si Shiho laissa courir ses doigts sur le canapé où elle était installée.

« **Tu sais, Shin-chan… Je crois que ça fait quelques années qu'on n'a pas touché à ce plafond.**'

« **Tu as raison maman… Il commence à y avoir quelques fissures.**'

Ils entreprirent alors de compter les défauts du plafond, mais Jodie commençait à s'impatienter.

« **Ok, je suis désolé Jodie-san, mais Vermouth a réussi à s'échapper au milieu de la confusion générale.**'

« **Tu l'as vue ?'**

**« Oui.'**

**« Et tu l'as laissée faire ?'**

**« Oui.**'

Jodie poussa un grognement de rage.

« **Pourquoi ?**'

« **Elle a sauvé ma mère. Et elle savait que je préparais quelque chose. Elle n'a rien dit à l'Organisation. Alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu éviter tout ça. Je lui dois quelque chose, Jodie-san. Et depuis quelques années déjà.**'

L'ex-Détective de l'Est et l'ex-Professeur d'anglais se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis le premier décida de se justifier davantage. Après tout, il savait ce que la criminelle qu'il défendait avait fait à Jodie, et il lui devait au-moins ça.

« **Je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Et si tu arrives à l'arrêter, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. Mais de mon côté, je ne vais rien tenter. Elle savait que le poison n'avait pas marché, les conséquences que ça a entrainé, les personnes avec qui j'étais en contact … Et elle n'a jamais rien dit. Et quand j'ai rejoint l'Organisation, elle savait qui j'étais. Et elle savait aussi que je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à abattre l'Organisation. Elle savait que je préparais quelque chose. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Et tout à l'heure, elle a écarté ma mère de la trajectoire de la balle que cet homme venait de tirer. Elle me devait quelque chose, c'est vrai… Mais elle s'est acquittée de sa dette il y a des années. Maintenant, c'est moi qui lui suis redevable.**'

« **Ca veut dire quoi ? Que tu sais où elle est mais que tu ne la livreras pas ? Que tu l'aides à se cacher ?'**

**« Bien sûr que non. Elle sait très bien ce que je pense de ce qu'elle a fait… Je ne suis pas en contact avec elle, et même si elle me contactait, il y aurait très peu de chances pour que je l'aide. Mais si tu l'arrêtais, je serai probablement la première personne à témoigner en sa faveur.'**

**« Est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait tout ça ? J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'une criminelle comme elle puisse être capable de bonté et de gentillesse.'**

**« Il y a une dizaine d'années, nous sommes allés la voir à New York. A un moment, elle a voulu tuer Ran et moi, mais elle est tombée et Ran l'a rattrapée pour lui éviter de se tuer. Malgré ça, si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle aurait lâché. Je crois que notre petite discussion après cet épisode m'a fait gagner une bonne place dans son estime. Je crois que c'est depuis ce moment qu'elle m'aide…**'

« **Tu as sauvé une criminelle ?**'

« **Oui. Et j'ai recommencé plus tard. Parfois, on n'arrive pas à les sauver. Mais quand on peut le faire …**' _Il faut le faire._

De sa place, il voyait Hattori qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, ils avaient déjà eu une discussion similaire. En revanche, les autres s'agitaient, prêts à entamer un nouveau débat sur Vermouth et la valeur de la vie des criminels.

Un regard vers Shinichi convainquit rapidement Heiji qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que leur départ pour pouvoir essayer de retrouver une vie aussi normale que possible.

« **C'est pas tout, ça, mais on a eu une rude journée, ça vous embête beaucoup si on en reparle demain ? Ou même lundi ? On a tous besoin de repos, je crois.**'

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé, entrainant Kazuha avec lui. Shinichi, ses parents, le professeur, Shiho, Camel et Akai suivirent, et finalement, tout le monde s'apprêta à prendre congé. Shinichi remercia silencieusement Heiji, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Ce simple geste fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-Détective de l'Est. Peu de temps après, Heiji et Kazuha avaient quitté les lieux, non sans avoir promis une visite dans un futur proche. L'inspecteur Megure les suivit de peu, toujours un peu sonné. Ensuite, les deux Hondô saluèrent les gens qu'ils connaissaient et partirent, en même temps que le professeur. Jodie, James, Akai et Camel ne tardèrent pas beaucoup. Eri, Kogoro et Ran s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Shiho entreprit de les imiter.

« **Shiho-san, si tu veux rester, tu peux.'**

**« Merci, Yukiko-san, mais je crois que vous avez bien mérité le droit de finir la journée en famille, tous les trois. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit ce que faisait Shinichi, mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez…'**

**« Bien sûr, Shiho-san … Mais nous aurions tout de même préféré savoir où était notre fils.**' Fit Yûsaku.

« **Croyez-moi, je vous comprends. Moi aussi, je me suis souvent demandé s'il allait bien ou si quelqu'un l'avait découvert… Tout cela est un peu arrivé par ma faute…**'

« **Ne sois pas ridicule, Shiho. Sans toi, il est évident que nous n'aurions pas réussi cette journée.**'

« **Merci Shinichi… Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée. Shinichi, je t'attends demain, d'accord ? Je comprends que tes parents veuillent t'avoir ce soir.**'

« **Je passerai demain, sans problème. J'avoue que j'ai un peu hâte, même…**'

Elle sourit et sortit, suivant les Mouri.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur leurs derniers visiteurs, les trois Kudô retournèrent dans leur salon, et Yukiko leur servit une tasse de thé.

« **Dis-donc, Shin-chan… Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de retrouver Shiho-san ?**'

Shinichi soupira, mais il était intérieurement soulagé de voir le sourire moqueur de sa mère. En toute honnêteté, ses parents lui avaient horriblement manqué. Et il avait beau avoir 24 ans, il était bien content que ses parents l'accueillent comme ils le faisaient.

« **Il faut qu'elle m'enlève le traceur. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas regarder les programmes – enfin, j'espère – mais je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise d'avoir tous mes mouvements enregistrés.**'

« **Le traceur ?**' Demanda son père.

« **Elle a passé des mois dessus… Implanté dans mon avant-bras – on a maquillé la cicatrice – rechargeable par les mouvements que je fais et complètement indétectable.**'

Les parents échangèrent un regard inquiet puis posèrent les yeux sur le bras de leur fils, mais ne remarquèrent strictement rien. Shinichi avait son sourire en coin caractéristique, et ils décidèrent de se détendre, à présent que tout cela était terminé. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à discuter, essentiellement sujets légers, mais parfois aussi de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant cinq ans.

Le lendemain, Shinichi sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, laissa un mot bien en évidence sur la table du salon pour dire qu'il allait chez Shiho et se rendit rapidement chez son amie. Sans surprise, elle ouvrit la porte à l'instant où il sonna. Malgré l'heure matinale – il était 8h30 – il était évident qu'elle l'attendait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retirer le traceur, mais elle lui rappela que les effets de l'anesthésie locale mettraient un peu plus de temps à se dissiper. Après quelques minutes de bavardage, elle l'enlaça amicalement avant de le laisser partir pour rejoindre sa famille. Il lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux, mais elle estimait qu'il pouvait avoir un week-end pour faire une pause.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il était à peine 9h, mais sa mère l'accueillit avec presque autant d'émotion que lors de son retour de la veille, tout en le réprimandant pour n'avoir pas attendu leur réveil pour partir. Son père avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, qu'il conserva pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble. Yukiko parlait de tout et de rien, et Shinichi et son père l'écoutaient en souriant et en émettant des réponses courtes aux moments adéquats.

En fin de matinée, il eut la surprise (façon de parler : il s'y attendait un peu, tout de même) de trouver Heiji devant son portail, sans Kazuha.

« **Salut Kudô ! Tu as la permission de sortir ?**'

Shinichi fusilla son ami du regard, mais tourna rapidement la tête vers l'intérieur de sa maison pour annoncer son départ à ses parents. Il sortit précipitamment et claqua la porte avant que sa mère n'ait pu dire un mot. Il rejoignit ensuite Heiji et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils s'assirent dans un coin plutôt discret, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« **Merci.'**

**« Je t'en prie Kudô. Je n'allais pas te laisser enfermé toute la journée.**'

Shinichi sourit, et entama une joyeuse conversation avec son ami. Heiji lui raconta qu'il avait commencé ses études à l'école de police d'Osaka – comme son père – puis qu'il s'était fait transféré à Tokyo, et qu'il commençait déjà à en avoir marre et pensait revenir à sa première idée, ouvrir une agence de détective.

« **Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Hattori !'**

**« Quoi ?'**

**« Honnêtement, je n'étais même pas sûr que tu finisses l'école de police. Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas l'ambiance et que tu ne te sentirais pas à l'aise avec toute cette hiérarchie alors que tu as l'habitude de travailler en parallèle aux équipes de police, pas sous leurs ordres.**'

Heiji soupira.

« **Et toi, Kudô, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?'**

**« Une pause.**'

« **C'est vrai ?**'

« **Pas vraiment. Sincèrement, je me sens prêt à reprendre le travail… Mais je dois d'abord reprendre une vie normale. Mes parents n'apprécieraient pas vraiment que je reparte avec le FBI aux Etats-Unis…** '

« **Je les comprends…'**

**« Moi aussi. Franchement. Mais ils en font un petit peu trop. J'ai entendu mon père et Black se disputer, quand je n'étais pas censé être là. Mon père a dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, et que Black ne m'avait pas assez surveillé alors qu'il aurait dû se douter que je ne resterais pas tranquille. Honnêtement, j'avais dix-neuf ans ! Et hier soir, j'ai dû passer la soirée à écouter la vie de tous nos voisins jusqu'à je ne sais pas quelle heure, parce que ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser aller me coucher. Et dans la nuit, ma mère est venue dans ma chambre vérifier que je n'avais pas disparu. J'ai le sommeil léger, je l'ai entendue. Elle s'est excusée, mais elle n'est pas repartie tout de suite. Et quand je suis rentrée de chez Shiho, ce matin (j'avais laissé un mot, pourtant) j'ai cru que je n'étais pas rentré à la maison depuis une semaine, vu l'accueil que j'ai eu…**'

« **Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Après tout, tu es allé infiltrer l'Organisation _tout seul_…**'

Shinichi perçut l'accent de reproche dans la voix de son ami.

« **Je sais. Mais je suis revenu. Tout ça est _terminé_. Et même si j'adore mes parents et que je suis content de les retrouver, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, Hattori, pas sept. Sérieusement, je crois que je vais aller demander l'asile à Shiho ou Akai.**'

Il avait le sourire et semblait plaisanter, mais son ami remarqua tout de même qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

« **Et pour Neechan ?'**

**« C'était gentil de ta part d'être venu enquêter sur sa disparition si rapidement. Même en sachant que tu avais peu de chances de trouver quelque chose.'**

**« Comment tu sais que … ?'**

**« J'étais là aussi. Avec Shiho. C'est elle qui a trouvé la lettre de Vermouth, d'ailleurs.'**

**« Je vois… Tu étais le 'Détective privé' qui a accepté que j'enquête. **'

«** Gagné.**'

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice, comme au bon vieux temps. Cela soulageait beaucoup Shinichi, le fait que son meilleur ami ne semble pas lui en vouloir et l'aide à vivre normalement.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus : Kazuha – trainant Ran – entra dans leur champ de vision, absolument ravie d'avoir retrouvé son amie, et semblant avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille. Evidemment, c'était plus facile pour elle, qui ne pouvait pas saisir toutes les implications de ce qui aurait dû être une simple journée de travail, mais qui s'était soldée par le retour de Ran et Shinichi après la chute d'un grand groupe de criminels.

Après une ou deux secondes de gêne, Ran retrouva presque instinctivement sa place auprès de son ami, qui passa tout aussi spontanément son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Shinichi sourit, et Ran l'imita inconsciemment, sous le regard amusé des deux natifs d'Osaka. Même si tout n'était pas encore arrangé entre eux, ça prenait le bon chemin.

* * *

Voili-voilou ...

Euuuh ... qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

Fin ? 0:-)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis au mois prochain pour l'épilogue, normalement ...

Attendez, partez pas ! Laissez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait *air suppliant*


	11. Epilogue

Non, ce n'est pas une blague ...

Je vous l'avais promis, je vous l'apporte à l'heure : l'**épilogue** ^^

**Disclaimer** : Du début à la fin, je n'ai jamais possédé les personnages ou quoi que ce soit du manga, à part l'histoire, tout est à Gôshô Aoyama ...

**Remerciements** : Tous mes revieweurs ! (au chapitre précédent : Caramiss, Enola et Mebahiah)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**~ 19 ans plus tard** ~  
**(oui, on ne se refait pas)**

**.**

* * *

Peu de temps après la dissolution totale de l'Organisation (qui avait duré environ un mois) Shinichi et Shiho avaient remis leur démission. Ils ne s'étaient engagés que pour ça, mais ils restaient en contact avec leurs amis restés au Bureau, et étaient toujours prêts à rendre service si besoin. Shiho avait entamé des études officielles de médecine, pendant que Shinichi tirait Heiji hors de la police – sans trop d'efforts – pour lancer leur agence de détective. En parallèle, il entraina l'équipe de football de son ancien lycée pendant quelques années. De son côté, Ran avait abandonné ses études de droit et était devenue professeur de Japonais. Kazuha, elle, était restée dans la police, et à Tokyo.

Shinichi et Ran avaient mis moins d'un an avant de décider qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps – et Shinichi en assumait la principale responsabilité, même si Ran ne lui en voulait plus – et qu'il était temps pour eux d'arrêter de faire les insouciants. Ils avaient même terminé par se marier avant Heiji et Kazuha, qui hésitaient encore. Six mois plus tard, les deux jeunes avaient imités leurs amis. Shiho avait attendu encore un peu plus longtemps pour accepter la demande du Dr Araide, et Eisuke avait rencontré une américaine à peu près à cette période.

Shinichi souriait en observant discrètement le match de football opposant ses enfants au fils d'Heiji et à la fille de Shiho. Heiji se tenait à ses côtés. Ran, Kazuha et Shiho étaient à l'intérieur de la maison d'été de Shinichi et Ran. Ils étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de la fille aînée de Shinichi, et les enfants avaient organisé un match amical en attendant tout le monde. Et pour le moment, les Kudô menaient de deux points leurs amis.

Mariko Kudô, 16 ans depuis le matin de ce 20 juillet, était une copie presque parfaite de son père, dont elle avait notamment hérité les yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux. Au début, elle avait docilement accepté les leçons de karaté de sa mère, très utiles selon son père, mais avait choisi de rejoindre l'équipe de football de son collège dès sa première année. Et elle était passionnée par les enquêtes de son père, qui la laissait parfois suivre son associé à sa place – mais toujours sous sa surveillance.

Son petit frère de 14 ans et demi, Daiki, se débrouillait plutôt bien pour couvrir les arrières de leur équipe. S'il appréciait le football et les histoires de détectives, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Concernant le sport, il avait suivi les conseils de son parrain et s'était lancé dans le kendo, malgré les soupirs de découragement (feints, bien entendu) de son père, qui se lamentait sur la mauvaise influence que son meilleur ami avait sur son fils.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Toshio Hattori, presque 16 ans, faisait soupirer son père devant l'absence de motivation dont il faisait preuve pour empêcher Mariko d'avancer. Quand on lui demandait, il affirmait que c'était parce qu'elle était mauvaise perdante – si elle ne risquait pas d'entendre – ou parce qu'il n'aimait pas tacler les filles. Pour Shinichi et Heiji, qui avaient passé leur adolescence à nier leurs sentiments envers leurs amies d'enfance, ces raisons ne valaient pas grand-chose. Toshio avait la peau mate de son père, ses yeux turquoise et sa passion pour le kendo et le travail de détective.

Keiko Araide, à quinze ans, essayait de suivre le cours du jeu, même si elle était loin du niveau de son amie. Shiho et Tomoaki Araide avaient mis quelques années avant d'assumer complètement leur relation, débutée peu après le départ du FBI de Shiho et Shinichi. Lorsque Keiko était née, Ran et Shinichi avaient été désignés par les parents pour veiller sur elle, au cas où. Shiho avait averti Shinichi dès le début qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à entraîner sa toute nouvelle filleule dans ses bêtises. Etant donné les antécédents familiaux et les liens qui unissaient leurs familles, Shinichi pouvait s'attendre à voir Keiko rejoindre officiellement la famille Kudô un jour ou l'autre.

Un bruit de chute fit se retourner les deux détectives professionnels, et ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant Eisuke Hondô allongé devant eux. Eisuke était le parrain de Mariko, et avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener une semaine aux Etats-Unis, où il vivait avec son épouse, après son anniversaire. Elle avait treize ans la première fois, et ils avaient visité New-York. L'année suivante, il l'avait emmenée à Chicago, puis au Texas, et il avait prévu la Floride pour cette année. Shinichi se contentait de lui rappeler qu'il voulait récupérer sa fille en bon état à la fin de la semaine. Eisuke était maladroit, mais il s'occupait très bien de sa filleule et Shinichi estimait – à juste titre – que Mariko était capable de survivre.

Lorsqu'Eisuke se releva, il leur annonça que tout le monde était arrivé. Shinichi jeta un nouveau regard vers le terrain de foot et siffla la fin du match. Il leva le pouce en direction de ses enfants, et sourit en voyant Mariko enlacer amicalement – pour le moment – Toshio avant de se précipiter vers son parrain, qu'elle voyait rarement. Daiki s'avança plus tranquillement vers son père, qui lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Il fit de même avec sa filleule lorsqu'elle passa à proximité. En revanche, il s'abstint de tout commentaire sur le rose qui teintait les joues mates de son filleul, qui faillit passer en silence devant eux, mais son père le rattrapa pour le taquiner gentiment.

Lorsque Shinichi, Daiki et Keiko entrèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà installé. Il salua ses parents et ceux de Ran avant de rejoindre sa femme qui discutait avec Sonoko. Il s'excusa auprès de la marraine de son fils et entraina Ran vers leur fille. Il la félicita pour son match, et entendit le premier 'clic' de l'appareil photo de Yukiko.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder l'ensemble de sa famille, il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Il se retourna vers sa femme, qui vint se blottir dans ses bras tandis que Mariko ouvrait ses cadeaux – mitraillée par les flashs de Yukiko, Eri et Sonoko.

Il laissa son regard s'attarder quelques secondes sur Daiki, puis sur Ran, avant de revenir sur Mariko. Et il se dit que, vraiment, sa vie valait bien les quelques désagréments passés, mais il était heureux que tout soit terminé.

.

_The End_  
(la fin)

* * *

Avant tout, merci à vous tous de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! Merci encore plus à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ça m'aide vraiment pour écrire de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Je n'ai pas de projet en cours, donc je ne sais pas si je vous retrouverai sur une fic bientôt ... mais on pourra toujours se croiser dans les reviews pour d'autres fics qu'on aime tous ^^

A bientôt

Cat :-)

Et une dernière fois, je vais vous demander de cliquer sur le bouton review, qui est juste là, pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé cet épilogue 0:-)

Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ?

→ Une seule solution : la review !


End file.
